Irreplacable (BendyXreader)
by Blackrosetta13
Summary: Y/N once worked as a voice actress for an old cartoon, however that was cut insanely short when she was suddenly replaced. Now, 30 years later she returns to the abandoned studio for something she left behind.
1. Prologue

You had thought getting that voice acting gig at Meatly studios was your big chance. Everything about the Bendy show looked perfect, cute characters, good music, a staff that loved their job..mostly. But no. You did one little recording as Wendy, Bendy's girlfriend, for the pilot episode. It airs, the show instantly becomes popular, and you? You get replaced. Because for some god forsaken reason, Joey Drew decided they needed more sex appeal. _In a kids show_. Wendy was scrapped, and they created Alice Angel instead, hiring some other girl who, you had to admit, sounded like an angel to voice her. And thanks to your contract, Joey couldn't fire you, so for a while, you were stuck working a boring desk job, going through paperwork, making sure all the correct files were approved, and basically turning into the little errand girl for everyone else in the studio.

Little to say, you had grown a tad bitter about that.

then, things started getting weird. Joey started to act strangely, though only a little bit at first. You didn't really notice it until he started putting these Bendy cutouts all around the studio, one even directly beside your desk. Then he drew those weird symbols on the wall, next came that inky nightmare of a machine. You started to feel like you were constantly being watched, you felt paranoid. Suddenly one day Joey comes to you, asking you if you'll give him this cute little Bendy plush your mother had made for you when you first joined the studio as a voice actress. He kept rambling about appeasing the gods, or something like that. You didn't pay much attention, too busy being frightened by his disheveled and almost possessed appearance. You shoved the doll into his arms, along with your resignation. You couldn't take that place anymore.

Nor could you take any voice acting gigs after. Being replaced right after a pilot episode didn't look good on a resume. You were never even called in for an interview.

That was all 30 years ago. Now, with the recent passing of your mother, you found yourself standing before the abandoned Meatly studio, wanting to get your old doll back.


	2. The studio

"Jesus Christ, Joey. You really let this place go.."

You closed the door behind you, furrowing your brow as you stared at the inky, broken down mess around you. Meatly studios really had gone to hell before it was finally shut down, it looked like. You were grateful you left when you did. Old posters covered the walls, ink puddles riddled the floor, and you already counted three of those damned Bendy cutouts in this hallway alone. Everything else looked broken and rotting. When you first joined the studio, it was like walking into some fantasy land. Now it resembled a cheap haunted house hurriedly put together a few days before Halloween. You couldn't believe Joey had let it gotten this bad, or that anyone else hadn't stopped him. Especially Henry. Henry never would have put up with this, but maybe, like you, he got out of there before things finally came crashing down.

You picked your way across the floor, trying to avoid as many ink puddles as you could. You were still in your work uniform, having come over straight from your shift at a local diner, and you really didn't want to ruin the outfit, worried that if you did you might have to replace it. Lord knew you didn't have the money for that. You could have gone home and changed first, but that seemed like too much work. All you had to do was go in, find where he put the plush, and go out. Not that hard. Or at least, it shouldn't have been. You paused to glance at the posters as you made your way. Bendy in The Darling Little Devil. Bendy in The Dancing Demon. You remembered that fondly. Before Alice Angel was made, Wendy was supposed to have a supporting role in that episode. In fact, she was supposed to be the one to convince Bendy to wear the tutu.

It was the only other episide besides the pilot you ever got to work on, and sadly that version never aired. Damn Joey Drew. Damn him straight to hell.

You stopped as the hallway splintered off into three parts. Before you it took an abrupt end, revealing a sort of..projector room. You didn't remember that. Then there was a hallway on either side. Standing near the projector was another cutout. You frowned and chose to go to the hallway on the right. You were trying to maneuver the studio by memory, but you hadn't been there long, and 30 years was a lot of time passed. You were a bit older now than you'd like to admit. When the hallway ended, you let out a small gasp. Written on the wall in dripping ink were the words ' **Dreams come true** '. It was still on the scare level of a bad haunted house, but..knowing it didn't belong here, that this wasn't some Halloween attraction, it was enough to rattle you. Still, you wanted that doll, very badly. It had been so special to you, and not a day went by that you didn't curse yourself for handing it over to that slimeball Joey. So you pushed forward, trying to ignore the writing as best you could, turning down yet another hall that splintered from this one, and that one had two more hallways. One led to a door that went to that damn ink machine. There were a few other doors as well, but upon trying to open them, you found that each were locked. So you decided to go check out that machine.

God, it was an ugly looking thing. A total waste of space. Again you found yourself silently asking Joey what he had been thinking when he did all this. It was large, with many gears poking out. There was a piece attached that resembled the trunk of an elephant, and it looked like it was supposed to spit ink out. Gross. You turned to leave and let out another gasp.

Dammit! Another stupid cutout! And this one has managed to scare you. You let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through your long (h/c) hair. "Bendy, you do know it's rude to scare your girlfriend, right?"

This wasn't a strange thing for you to do, actually. You often talked to yourself or the things around you. People said it was a 'charming quirk'. Whether they meant it or not, you didn't know, nor did you care. You handled things better when you talked, and no amount of judgement was putting an end to that. Laughing slightly, you left that room and decided to go down the other hallway next. However you barely took a few steps when a board fell from the ceiling, causing you to scream. You stared at it, clutching your chest as your heart beat a million miles per hour, and for a split second, you thought you could feel a pair of amused eyes on you. But only for a second. You shook your head, scolding yourself for overreacting, and carried on down the hall. The hall forked off and you glanced to your left, then froze.

An open doorway revealed to you Henry, one of the two men you had been thinking about earlier.

And behind him? Boris, the wolf. Another character. Only he was there, as in PHYSICALLY there.

Chained to a sort lf operation table, his chest cut open and held so with a pair of prongs.

You let out another scream.


	3. Dreams come true, so do nightmares

"Henry? Henry what the hell is that?! And what did you do?!" You had run down the hall towards the door, but stopped before you entered the room. Henry stared at you in confusion for a few seconds, before he finally recognized you. Henry hadn't aged well. His once blond hair was turning grey and thinning, and his face had begun to take on wrinkles, though that shouldn't have been a surprise. He was how old now? 50? 60? He looked so tired. Henry lifted his hands up defensively, shaking his head. "Y/n! It wasn't me, I swear! I think..I think it was Joey..what are you doing here?" His brow furrowed, and when you finally remembered that this was Henry you were talking to, a man who wouldn't hurt a fly, you slowly stepped into the room, eyeing..Boris...warily. He was real..but he couldn't be. He was fictional...a cartoon character. But here was, right in front of you. His black fur looked so real, you could even make out the individual hairs. The texture and fabric of his gloves, his clothes..."I...my mothered passed...I came to get the old doll I gave Joey." You were surprised that you could even talk, this was so horrifying. You turned your head, examining the room, and your eyes grew wide as they landed on the right wall. ' **Who's laughing now?** '

Oh god...oh good god. _Joey, what have you done?_

"I..got a letter, from Joey." Henry explained his arrival, following your shocked stare to the wall. "He said he wanted to show me something...I hope it wasn't this." "We...we need to get out of here. Right now." As if your brain finally registered the scene before you, you ran out the door before Henry could say anything, and headed back to the studio's entrance. You grabbed the handle, ready to fling the door open and run from this crazy, sick place, never stepping foot inside again, but, the door, it wouldn't budge. The knob didn't move. It wasn't that the door was locked. It was unlocked, you could see that. But, the door, the knob, they just...weren't moving. Your breath hitched in your throat, and you began to try frantically turning the knob. It wouldn't budge. You were trapped..you were trapped. Tears stung at your eyes. "Y/n?" You whipped around to see Henry, his face full of concern. You tried turning the knob again, just to show him, and he paled when he realized the same thing you had. There was no getting out of here. At least, not this way. Slowly, he spoke, knowing you weren't going to like his idea. "..I think we need to turn on the ink machine." He was right. You hated the idea. It was so stupid! What was that pointless, horrible machine going to do to get the two of you out!? But at the same time, what did you have to lose? And for all you knew, maybe this was some sick joke Joey was playing, so maybe turning on that machine was what he wanted. You let your hand fall from the knob and to your side in defeat, using the other hand to wipe the tears from your eyes. You could see a cutout of Bendy watching you, smiling at how scared you were. You used to think he was so cute, such a cute little cartoon demon, but now you just wanted to break that stupid cutout into pieces. You never wanted to see another image of Bendy again, so long as you lived. Henry placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, but you remained silent, and merely followed him back to that room. There, you noticed that some items were needed to start the machine, though you didn't understand why. Not at first anyway. Then you realized what one of the items was.

 _Your Bendy plush._

Had Joey somehow used these things to start the machine? How the hell...what the hell...

Shaking the thoughts from your mind, you decided to focus on the job at hand, and went to leave the room and find the needed items. And that's when a Bendy cutout blocked your path. As in it moved. It had literally **moved**. That's when it dawned on you. If Joey had managed to create a physical version of Boris, who's to say he didn't do the same thing with Bendy? You stared at the cutout in horror, and it stared back with that everlasting grin. Faintly, just loud enough for you to think you heard, but not enough for you to be sure, you thought you heard..a laugh. a chuckle. You quickly walked around the cutout, wrapping your arms around yourself. You had to look for those things, you had to. The door wasn't opening, and this could be your only way out. Out of this nightmare. Now you were sure that the feeling you had earlier, the feeling of being watched, it was real. You _were_ being watched. By Bendy. You made your way through the halls at a slow pace, your legs feeling like lead. You came to a stop when you noticed an old recorder propped up against the wall. Hesitant, you took it, clicking on the play button. A mans voice came through the static, and you vaguely recognized it.

 _"At this point, don't get what Joey's plan is for this company.  
The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore,  
And I certainly don't see why we need this machine.  
It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway?_

 _Also, get this.  
Joey had each one of us donate something from our work station,  
like put them on these little pedestals in the break room.  
To help appease the gods,  
Joey says. Keeps things going.  
Even that errand girl, Y/n, or whatever it was.  
But she didn't just give him that, she gave him her resignation too.  
Can't say I blame her._

 _I think he's lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks._

 _But I tell you what,  
if one more of these pipes bursts,  
I'll be following the errand girl right out that door."_


	4. Plush found

_Errand girl._

That word left a sour taste in your mouth, and you set the recorder down once it had finished playing. That's all anyone ever saw you as, a damn errand girl. No, you reminded yourself. Now wasn't the time for seething and silently cursing Joey. You were in danger. You and Henry were in danger, and you needed to get out. You turned away from the recorder and continued on your search for these 'sacrifices' or whatever, trying every door you came across. Locked. Then you reached yet another projector room, though this one you remembered. All the completed episodes would be shown to the staff there before being aired on television, that way if anyone had any problems, they could be discussed. At least, that's how things were at first, but as time went on, Joey began to ignore or even lash out at employees who didn't like the finished product. Soon nobody bothered to object to anything out of fear of Joey Drew, no matter how strange and twisted their cartoons slowly became.

You left that room to continue on with your strange little scanvenger hunt, checking in with Henry every now and then. While passing one door, a light or, something switched on, loudly. While you couldn't see it, you could hear it, and it scared the jitterbugs right out of you. Hesitantly you opened the door to find..nothing. Just a shelf and an old radio, which you flipped on, just out of curiosity. Much to your surprise, it worked, playing an old tune from the show. Who woulda thought..the music calmed your nerves a little, so you left it on as you turned away from the door, walking down another hallway. This building was like a god damn maze. Somehow, this led you back to the **Dreams come true** room, and as you exited that, you saw an old chair sitting in the corner. You were pretty sure that hadn't been there before-oh! "There you are, you little devil!" You snatched your plush off the chair and hugged it to your chest, giggling as it squeaked. Despite all the ink in this place, it still managed to remain clean somehow, which made you question if someone had been taking care of it all this time. After mulling it over, you decided that that didn't matter. You had your plush back, and with any luck you could use it to escape this awful place. With a smile on your face, you put the plush in your shirt pocket and began to walk through the halls once again. But your slightly better mood couldn't chase away the feeling you had that you were being watched.

Bendy was watching you.


	5. Bendy is watching

"Jesus Christ, Joey. you really let this place go.."

How long had it been, since almost everyone had abandoned the studio? Since Joey Drew killed Boris? Since _The Creators Lied To Them_? Bendy wasn't sure, and currently, he no longer cared, because today he was one lucky lil demon. Oh yes sir. Not only had _that old bastard_ Henry come back to good ol' Meatly studios, but so had somebody else! Sure, Bendy didn't recognize this girl, but she seemed to have worked in the studio, or at least had been affiliated with it, sounding like she knew Joey. Bendy watched at this new lady closed the door behind herself and picked her way across the floor, trying not to get the funny uniform she had on dirty. She looked kinda like a waitress, but not like the kind Bendy remembered in cartoons. Maybe the style had changed. As she made her way through the hall, the girl examined all the posters hanging up, pausing at one in particular. Bendy in The Dancing Demon. Oh that was one of his favorites, however, the girl suddenly looked like she had a sour taste in her mouth, which really didn't suit her. Shaking her head, she walked away. Interesting...

Bendy followed this new girl as she explored the studio, snickering slightly as she paused to examine his little **Dreams come true** work of art, and enjoyed how the color drained from her face. She hurried past it, continuing on, and though he probably should have been keeping an eye on Henry, Bendy really wanted to watch this girl. She'd worked here before, that he could tell by now for sure. He wanted to see her reactions, to see her get scared like Henry. Her expressions were priceless. Oh, he so badly wanted to remember who she was! It would probably make the whole thing even better. She reached the ink machine and Bendy hopped into a cutout that sat near the door. Looks like she hadn't noticed it, so the reaction was gonna be priceless. She stared at the ink machine for a few minutes, even walked around it a bit to get a better look, but the whole time her nose was wrinkled in disgust. Bendy couldn't blame her. It truly was a sad, ugly looking thing. Finally she turned around, and Bendy's ever present grin grew slightly when she gasped. He was waiting for a scream, but instead she poked the cutouts chest, running a hand through her hair.

"Bendy, you do know it's rude to scare your girlfriend, right?"

Wait, what? Bendy felt his face heat up slightly, though he was only embarrassed. What was this crazy dame talking about?

She strolled passed him, and Bendy had to admit, now he was REALLY curious. Who the hell was this girl. No way he could forget somebody like this, no matter how long it had been. A loud crash caught his attention, and he peeked through the door to see the girl jump slightly, a board had fallen from the ceiling and crashed to the ground a few feet in front of her. Heh. Yeah, this girl was a real laugh.

Bendy found it even funnier when the sight of Boris made her scream.

 _Who's laughing now?_


	6. A trip down memory lane: part 1

Bendy was watching.

You knew this, and it _terrified_ you. Possibly more than anything else in this damned place. You and Henry were locked in an abandoned cartoon studio, with no other idea how to get out except to start up that cursed machine that Joey Drew had made. You didn't even know if that would work! And now you knew that some how, Joey had managed to bring the cartoons to life! He'd killed one. He'd killed one, and the other was watching you. Toying with you. It had been the minute you stepped into the studio.

You stared at your old plush and shook your head, refusing to cry again. Not again. Not when you knew _he_ was watching. You refused to give him the satisfaction. You needed to find the rest of the 'tributes' or whatever, and get out of here! Shoving the plush in your pocket, you forced your legs to move, continuing your search. You'd made your way back to that makeshift projector area you had seen when you first arrived, and began to look around. A drawing of Bendy was etched into a desk, and seeing it made you wrinkle your nose. After this, you didn't want to see another Bendy for as long as you lived. Hell, you might even lock this plushy into your closet and never...hey. What was that?

Crouching down, you saw a book sitting between the table and the chair. It wasn't too large, with a black cover, and written in swirling white letters it read: _The illusion of Living, by Joey Drew._

Joey Drew.

That son of a bitch.

 _Here you were! Your first day at Meatly studios, and you felt like you were going to faint! How you managed to land this gig, you had no idea, but you couldn't have been happier, and neither could your family. Life as immigrants was a hard one, and opportunities like this were few and in between. You couldn't mess this up, you just couldn't. Taking a deep breath, you glanced inside your purse to see the little stuffed Bendy your mother had made you. Filled with a sudden surge of DETERMINATION, you hurried up the steps, even hopping over a few as you went and pushed open the door to the studio._

 _It was like a carnival. Music and laughter hit you the minute the door was open. You could see people running about, papers and charts and story boards tucked under their arms as they ran from places unknown to places even more unknown. There was no receptionist desk, just the hallway leading towards all the commotion. You fell your knees go weak. So many people you didn't know. So many people who wanted this show to go good just as badly as you did. What if you were bad at this? What if you let everyone down?_

 _"Miss (L/N)?"_

 _You squeaked and turned a little too quickly, losing your balance and having to catch yourself before you could fall. Standing before you, with slicked back black hair and a bit of stubble on his chin was none other than Joey Drew himself. He had found you at your mothers restaurant, where you were singing happy birthday to some children. He's approached you after your shift had ended, and immediately offered you a position as a voice actor for his show. Practically begged. You had never thought of yourself as much of a singer, but the money he offered was good, and honestly? It sounded like a dream come true. "M-Mr. Drew! Hello!" "Please, just call me Joey. I am so glad you came. This is going to be great, Miss (L/N), just great! I know it was short notice, but when I heard you, I knew you were the voice I had to have for this cartoon. I refuse to take anyone else."_

 _ **Liar.**_

 _ **howdy!**_

 __Sorry for the lack of updates, and I apologize since this one is so short. But holy crap?! 120 favorites, I think?! Guys come on, it ain't even that good, omg. But thank y'all so much. The weekend is coming up so I hope to have a bit more free time. This new job is great but god I want to pass out as soon as I get home. Which I'm going to go ahead and do now. I'm going to try and get some more chapters out soon. Thank you kindly for all the support.


	7. A trip down memory lane: Part 2

**_Liar._**

 ** _Cheat._**

 ** _Pig._**

You glared at the book, wanting so badly to just throw it in the trash where it belonged, but you were pretty sure it was needed for the ink machine, so you tucked it under your arm and pushed yourself up off the ground and glanced around. You still wondered what the deal was with this little makeshift projector area. The studio had a perfectly good projector room. Or, at least, he used to? For all you knew maybe the machine didn't work or something, but whatever. No time to dwell on that. Best not to dwell on anything here. You headed towards the machine but paused slightly when you remembered he Bendy cut out standing there. It watches you with its everpresent smile, but it's eyes seemed to be...alive. Somehow. They didn't move or blink, but that's how they looked..ugh. You quickly looked around and spotted the vinyl propped up against the machine. Oh god. It was so close to that stupid cut out. You bent down and grabbed it, not once letting your eyes leave Bendy.

He didn't move.

Thank god.

You straightened and after having a minor stare down with the cutout, you allowed yourself to look away, and began to examine the old record. It was worn, probably not playable anymore. One side was warped slightly, and the thing was covered in scratches and ink. Gross...you looked for a name, either for the music, or who it belonged to, and saw the name Sammy Lawrence scribbled across the middle. Sammy...god, you hadn't thought of him in years.

 _"Alright, Miss (L/N), follow me!" Joey grabbed your hand and grinned, dragging you through the studios behind him. He watched your wonder filled expression as you looked around the studio, and laughed. "You'll have plenty of time for a full blown tour later, trust me. For now, I want you to meet Sammy! He's our music director, and you'll be work with him A LOT, so it's best you two meet as soon as possible. Especially since we plan on putting you to work right away. The pilot is due in two weeks! Again, I'm sorry for grabbing you on such short notice." "I-It's okay.." you mumbled, still looking around. Even though it wasn't a fancy place, not by a long shot, and it certainly wasn't Disney, you could already tell you were going to love it here. The place just felt...magical. As you walked, you spotted a man, slightly older than Joey, with glasses, drawing at a desk in a corner. He glances up at you and waved, smiling warmly. You waved back, but Joey quickly pulled you around a corner and into a projector room._

 _Music drowned out any other noise. On the screen is what you cold only guess was the pilot episode. Bendy, the shows star, was doing a little dance, along with a character who looked a lot like him, but much more feminine, with a little skirt and high heels, and she had a flower in her hair. You watched them dance for a moment before turning to see that only one person was currently using the room. He was blond, with a small bit of stubble growing on his chin, well dressed, but looking annoyed. When he saw Joey, he stood, and turned off the projector. "It sounds great Sammy, it sounds great!" "Yeah, uh, thanks." Sammy replied, shrugging. He didn't seem to care for Joey's praise. In fact, he didn't look to thrilled to be here at all. "And this is the kid you found at...a birthday party?" He gave you a critical look, and didn't sound very impressed, but Joey was grinning widely. "Yes, actually! Miss (F/N) (L/N). Now, I know what you're thinking Sammy, but trust me, the girl's got pipes!" "I hope so." Sammy crossed his arms, still giving you a once over. "I'm tired of working with people who have no idea what they're doing, Joey. So she had better deliver, or you had better find someone who can."_

 _Well, no pressure._


	8. Flip the switch and the ink will flow

You force yourself out of the flashback and sigh, sticking the vinyl under your arm. There was no avoid it now, the ink was going to get on your uniform. _Please wash out._ You glanced back at the cutout near the projector, and you could have sworn you heard _MUSIC_ coming from the speaker beside it. You high tailed it out of there and began looking for the rest f those items. The sooner you got them, the sooner that machine would be turned on and hopefully the sooner you could get out. You paused, your heart pounding in your ears as you glanced around. There was that desk in the corner at the end of a hall, and next to it was another Bendy cutout.

And at its feet was a wrench. A wrench you were pretty sure you needed.

 **God dammit.**

If your heart wasn't about to give out before, it most certainly was now. You REALLY did not want to go near that cutout, it was just...something felt off about it. But you also knew that, well...you had to. So taking a deep breath, you slowly made your way over to the dead end hallway and stared down at the Bendy cutout, looking it in the eyes as if you were trying to assert dominance over the thing. Had anyone else seen you they would have laughed, and honestly, it almost felt like that's what the cutout was doing. Laughing at you. Still, you kept your eyes locked on its as you slowly knelt down to pick up the wrench, only lowering them to make sure you had grabbed the wrench. And that's when you heard it, the giggling. And this time it was perfectly clean and right above you. Your blood ran cold and you slowly lifted your head to see that while the cutout hadn't moved, it was in fact _giggling._ You shrieked and wrapped your fingers around the wrench tightly, pushing yourself off the ground and running at full speed back to the room where the items belonged. As you did the giggling grew to full out laughter. Laughter you recognized from the few recordings you had done. Bendy. Luckily it seemed Henry had managed to gather the rest of them. "And that should be all of them. Now we just need to turn on the main power. There should be a switch around here somewhere!" He gave you a smile and you knew he was trying to keep your spirits up, but that was impossible right now. Still, you didn't want the old man to feel anymore pressured than he already was, so you gave him a weak smile before the two of you left the room and began to look around. You wandered the halls for about five minutes before finally reaching a hallway that had a door to the left and continued down, making a curve to the right. You were totally on edge, and shrieked yet again when a Bendy cutout actually _poked its head around the corner to look at you both_ before quickly disappearing back around the corner. This was the first time you had actually seen one move and you were trembling like a child, your legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath you. Henry didn't look much better, but he gently took your hand, edging you forward as he took the two of you inched your way around the corner and found the cutout against the wall, grinning and waiting. This led to the old projector room, where you had first met Sammy. The minute Henry set a foot into the room the projector crackled to life, momentarily blinding you both as light shot out of it and onto the screen. You and Henry slowly got closing and saw that it was an animation of Bendy just...dancing a little. One of the old songs Sammy had conducted could be heard playing and you just wanted to run. But then you noticed behind the projector a glowing button with the word _**FLOW**_ on it. Oh thank god! This had to be for that blasted machine!

You slammed your hand on that button so hard it hurt. The room began to fill with these..groaning noises, as if nozzles and gears were being turned back on after a long time of being inactive. Henry glanced at you and then ran out of the projector room, you in his heels. As you ran through the halls you could see all the ink pipes shaking and rattling as they pumped the black crud through them. It almost sounded like music. The two of you ran down the halls and you glanced back at the room Boris was in. Internally you cringed but you ignored it and ran back into the room where you and Henry had set all the items. Henry grasped the lever and jerked it down. It let out a loud click. Excitement was bubbling in your chest. This was it, maybe you could finally get out! This time you were out of the room before Henry, and you planned on heading straight to the ink machine, but movement in Boris' room caught your attention, and a shiver ran down your spin. You skid to a halt and stare.

 _Ink was pumping out of his chest._

I LIIIIIIIIIVE!

Sorry for the long time away guys! Our new roommates just got in, and we just got kittens and I might be getting a kinda-promotion, so life has been cray. However I realized, I CAN UPDATE AT WORK! So here we are! Chapter one is almost done, and soon we'll get to meet Sammy! Can I get an amen?

Thank you all again for the support, and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	9. The ink demon

Oh god. Somehow ink was just...shooting out of Boris' open chest, like some disgusting fountain. You weren't sure how, maybe there was a nozzle attached to his back or...ugh. You shook your head, wanting these awful thoughts to just go away. Henry peered into the room and his eyes lingered on the dead cartoon before he motioned for you to go with him. You nodded, knowing that your destination was the ink machine. Giving one last look at Boris the wolf, you hurried out of the room, wincing as you stepped through an ink puddle. Whatever, it wouldn't kill you. By now you knew our way around the studio, but you still kept giving nervous glances to every Bendy cutout you saw. They seemed to be watching you with eager eyes. You suddenly had a knot of dread forming in your stomach, but it was overtaken by the excitement about a possibility to escape this hell hole. You and Henry made your way through the swerving hallways and you nearly crashed into the older man when he made an abrupt stop. Standing on your tiptoes, you glanced over to see that somebody had boarded up the room to the ink machine. From the outside. Was it Bendy? Was he trying to stop the two of you from escaping? You and Henry gave each other uncertain looks before slowly going towards the door. Whoever had done it, they hadn't boarded it up well. There was a large enough gap that even Henry could get throu-"WOAH!" Henry reared back as a creature was suddenly swatting through the opening, trying to grab him. This knocked the air out of you for a second and you weren't entirely sure what you were looking at at first. Then you finally saw it. As in, you _really_ saw it. The creature stood a little taller than Henry, though he was admittedly short, and it's body was made of ink. It seemed to have two horns and a large, permanent smile.

 **Bendy.**

Your blood ran cold and you felt totally frozen. Even though your mind was asking your body to move, begging it to run away all you could do was stare in horror as Bendy retracted his arm and peered at you and Henry through the gap in the boards. Though he had no eyes, you felt as though he was staring at _you_. Somehow, the corners of his lips seemed to turn upwards even more, widening that creepy grin. Finally Henry grabbed your hand and began dragging you away from the door just as Bendy somehow sank into the puddle of ink that was seeping through the bottom of the door. As you both ran you noticed more ink seeping through the roof, and some of the pipes were beginning to crack. Ink was pouring into the building. You HAD to get out! As you both ran you could feel the ink rising, getting into your shoes. There was so much of it! Henry ran ahead of you, going towards the exit, but just as he got directly in front of it the floor boards gave out and he plummeted down to a sort of basement section you didn't even know the studio had. "HENRY!" You cried out and knelt down, peering into the hole. The fall must not have been that bad, as he was able to get up and wave at you, though he was wincing. You opened your mouth to call down to him, but a noise behind you caught your attention. Creaking floorboards You turned around slowly and let out a sharp gasp. There was Bendy, about a foot away. He was smaller than you, but this may have been because he was crouching down. Bendy stared at you and took a step closer. Your voice caught in your throat, making you unable to speak or scream, and it hurt to breath. You felt like you were going to pass out then and there. Another step closer. Tears stung at your eyes and you managed to inch closer to the hole. Bendy paused and...tilted his head, like a confused child. It almost looked like his smile had suddenly become slack.

Taking a breath, you threw yourself into the hole.

Look at that, another chapter up! I really had fun writing this one too! I look forward to hearing your thoughts as well! Look forward to the next chapter! It'll be a longish one!


	10. The errand girl

You knew that Henry and that girl were planning to turn on the ink machine, and honestly that was even better than what you had imagined was going to happen! Once the machine was on, you could finally take on a physical form and get revenge on that old bastard! As for the girl...she was a weirdo. You weren't sure what to do with her yet. So far she was just good for a laugh. So, with nothing better to do at the moment you decided to just keep following the girl around as she began her little treasure hunt. The first thing she found was that doll that some angry dame had given to Joey years ago.

 _Wait. Now hold on a tick._

You paused, settling in a cutout as you watched the girl, trying to recall that day. That other girl. The errand girl. Now she was a REAL vamp. No Alice Angel, but a looker either way. Long (h/c) locks that went against the short haired style of the time, a lovely shade of (s/k) skin, and the dame had a spark to her. Sure, she did what was asked, but she always had some sort of snide remark. you had liked watching her. This couldn't have been here...could it? You snuck closer in another cutout and watched as she held the plush in her hands. Wait..was she about to cry? She looked like she was going to...that was no fun! You had to do something about that. The dame looked much better freaked out than on the brink of tears. However she shook her head and began to walk away, choosing to keep up with the search instead of crying. You kept your eyes on her as she made way to that weird makeshift projection area Joey had made. She noticed an old sketch of you on one of the tables and wrinkled her nose. _Rude._ Looking around, the girl noticed Joey's old book and knelt down to pick it up. As she stared at it she seemed to get lost in thought, and so did you. The more and more you looked at it, the more certain you became that this was her. _The errand girl._

 _It had been years ago. You couldn't exactly remember how long, but it had been a while. The studio was buzzing with activity as everyone was working on the 10th episode, and you were honestly pretty excited too. Though, this was mostly because that idiot Drew was finally getting to REAL work, getting the ink machine worked on further so you, Boris and Alice could finally take on physical forms. But, ehhhhhh...Joey Drew was getting a bit_ _weird_ _. Not only had you noticed, but his workers as well, including that errand girl. She was even making a point to avoid him if she could. You couldn't really blame her. You watched as she sat at her crappy little desk near the entrance to the studio, going through storyboards and checking over which sketches went where. Her hair was tied back in a rather frantic ponytail and she honestly didn't look too happy about her position. Feeling bored, as Joey was too busy to talk to you, and your friends weren't exactly..conscious like you were, you decided to take up your hobby of spying on the sassy errand girl. You popped over to the cutout beside her desk and glanced down at the storyboards. It involved some sort of scene with you and Alice, with you trying to swoon her over or something. That was easy, you already did that all the time anyway! At least, when she wasn't trying to steal your spot light...you would rally have to have a_ _ **talk**_ _with her about that once Joey brought her out. YOU were the star here! A movement from the errand girl caught your attention and you glanced back at her. She was fumbling with the papers, getting them all in order so she could take them to Henry. As she worked the tip of her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth. Aww, that was cute. As she pushed herself up from the table Joey suddenly appeared from around the corner, making her yelp and drop the papers, scattering them all over the floor. " , you scared me!" Errand girl stammered, kneeling down to gather up the papers. Joey looked a mess, ghostly pale and he hadn't shaved in weeks, no wonder he had scared her. You actually wished you could help her with those papers, it was obvious Joey wasn't going to. "I-It's fine (Y/N), and didn't I tell you to just call me Joey, heh! L-Look...I know things haven't been too swell since we brought in Alice..." Huh? Alice? What did Alice have to do with the errand girl? "But look! We still love having you here, and, and-and I've got a great way for you to help us even more! We just need a...a tribute! Yes, a tribute! For the gods!"_

 _Ah dear. Joey has finally fallen from the coo coo's nest. And the poor errand girl looked shaken._

 _"Wait, what?" She got up off the ground and took a few steps back away from Joey. Oh this was not going to end well. You wished you could make some sort of motion to tell Joey to BUZZ OFF, but anything could scare her, and well, you liked the errand girl. You don't want to scare her off. "Y-yes, appease the gods! That way are work can carry on and the results would be beautiful! And you'll play a huge part in it (Y/N)! Anything will do, even-even that cute little Bendy plush!" The errand girl looked around frantically for help, and you were almost about to do something until she snatched the plush off her desk and shoved it into Joey's arms. "Here! You can have this, and my resignation you freak! I quit!"_

 _She stormed out the door after that. Never setting foot inside again. At least, not for a long, long time._

The girl, the ERRAND GIRL, shook you from your thoughts as she moved, tucking the book under her arm and going over to the makeshift projector, next grabbing Sammy's old vinyl. God, now that man was a pain in the ass. A fantastic musician, but a pain in the ass. Still, your mind was spinning. This was the errand girl! Holy cow! How did she of all people end up back in this inky place? You watched her with your eyes as she carried the vinyl with everything else she had collected, and then she stopped and stared at the desk in the far corner, secluded from the rest of the studio. Beside it was a cutout, and at its feet was yet another item the errand girl needed. The wrench. You couldn't help but snicker as a doom slowly made its way over her face. Oh this was going to be hilarious! And you could get a better look at her too, just...just to be sure. You hopped into the cutout, trying to contain your laughter as so took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the hallway where the cutout was. She looked you dead in the eyes and held her gaze as she knelt down to get the wrench. Oh god, was this dame trying to assert dominance or something?! You felt laughter rumbling in your chest. There was no mistaking it, this was her! _The errand girl!_ No other workers would have looked at you like that! As she stared at you, wrapping her fingers around the wrench, her words from before echoed in your mind. _"Bendy, you do know it's rude to scare your girlfriend, right?"_ Well now...she wasn't no Alice Angel, but he certainly wouldn't mind this. Still, scaring her was hysterical. You couldn't hold it in any longer. You started breaking out into giggles. Your errand girl let out a blood curdling shriek and snatched the wrench, shoving herself off the ground and running out of there as fast as she could. Now your giggling had evolved into full out laughter.

-  
AND WE FINISHED CHAPTER ONE!  
Lookit that, seems Bendy is catching on...kinda. He still hasn't gotten the whole picture yet, but don't worry. He will~ I'm excited to hear what everyone thinks and the next chapter will be up soon!


	11. Can I get an amen

You landed with a hard thud into the room below, wincing as pain raked your body. You were going to hurt for a long time, but at least you were alive. You were on your back and could see Bendy staring down at you from the hole in the second floor. Henry grabbed your arms and pulled you up, looking around the room. You found yourself standing in the middle of some..some strange symbol. Almost like a pentagram, made of ink. And there were COFFINS lining the walls. It sent a shiver up your spine. Henry took note of the boarded up door and an axe leaning against one of the coffins. "Well, I guess there is only one thing we can do. Press on. See if we can find a way out." How could he be so calm right now?! Bendy had just tried to kill him! You watched as Henry picked up the axe and began breaking down the boards that blocked off the only way out. For an old man, he was surprisingly spry. Careful not to touch the candles surrounding the symbol you went over and watched him, hands clasped together. This was crazy. Crazy, crazy. crazy. Henry finally managed to clear the way and you followed him out the door and down a flight of stairs. At the end you saw that it broke off to a large room, and against one of the walls was some sort of...vigil. Candles, bacon soup, bowls full of rocks and a bendy cutout. There was writing above it all.

 ** _HE WILL_**

 ** _SET US_**

 ** _FREE_**

You and Henry gave each other nervous glances as you made your way towards it. Clearly, Bendy hadn't made this. Which meant somebody else had. Somebody else was in the studio. A few more posters hung from the walls, ones for episodes you didn't really remember. Must have been made after you left. BENDY IN: TRAIN TROUBLE. "When did this place get so big.." Henry mumbled, looking around the room. You stayed near the vigil, examining it. A switch was near the floor, but pressing it did nothing. You saw another recorder on the shelf beside the candles and gingerly picked it up, pressing play.

 _"He appears from the shadows_

 _to rain his sweet blessings upon me._

 _The figure of ink that shines in the darkness._

 _I see you, my savior._

 _I pray you hear me._

 _Those old songs, yes. I still sing them._

 _For I know you are coming to save me,_

 _And I will be swept into your final, loving embrace._

 _But, love requires sacrifice._

 _Can I get an amen?"_

"Sammy...?" You furrow your brow, staring intently at the recorder. That was Sammy Lawrence, there was no mistaking it. But, he sounded like he had completely gone off his rocker! Was he still here, and...treating Bendy like some sort of god? "I SAID, can I get an amen?" The voice was directly behind you. You shrieked and whipped around, drawing Henry's attention, but no one was there. Henry ran to your side but you assured him you were fine. "I...just startled myself. That's all. Let's...let's get out of here. This is giving me the jeebies." Henry nodded and as the two of you headed towards yet another hall you spotted another symbol with candles before two coffins. Shivering you looked away quickly and continued on. At the end of the hall there was again another symbol, with a Bendy cutout in front of it. In anger you took the axe, chopping its head off. In retrospect this probably wasn't a good idea, but you ignored it and pressed on. However, glancing over your shoulder your blood ran cold when you saw that the cutout was back in one piece, as if nothing had ever happened. "Just keep going." Henry whispered, taking the axe back and placing a gentle, reassuring hand on your shoulder. That was Henry for you. Back in the day he had been the studios awkward father figure. You were grateful that out of everyone you got stuck here with, it was Henry. You kept looking forward and took a turn to the left, groaning at what you saw. The hallway before you was flooded with ink. Your uniform was going to be ruined. Henry patted your back and went ahead of you, wading through the ink. You followed him in while cursing under your breath. The crap reached your knees and his waist since the old many was pretty short. As you both trudge through the ink you saw somebody walk past the open doorway carrying a Bendy cutout. "Hello!" Henry called out, perking up slightly. "Excuse me! Can you help us? Hello!" However, when you finally made it through the door, the person was gone, only the cutout left behind. "Where the hell did he go?"


	12. Shattered dreams

"Where...where did he go?" You and Henry looked around, and as the Bendy cutout stared at you you inched closer to the old man. Henry gave an exasperated sigh and began to walked down the hall, you right behind him. The two of you reached a dead end, some sort of garage door that was locked, blocking the way. A series of glowing buttons lined the side of the door, and you immediately thought of that switch you had seen back at Sammy's creepy alter. Henry hummed, running a hand through his hair. "Need to get power to this gate somehow Should be a couple of switches nearby, then maybe I can open it." "I saw one back in that room." You informed him and Henry nodded. He began to look around and you joined him. Though you both knew where one was, you figured there was another in the room you were currently in and neither of you dared to separate from the other. Henry went back over to where the man had vanished to and turned to face the shelf, examining it. At first it didn't seem to have anything on it but bacon soup, something that must have started after you left. After moving a few cans around he found a switch and clicked it. "There, that's one down." With that done you went back through the ink flooded hallway an to the makeshift alter, this time you crouching down to press the switch. There was two, but now you needed to find the last one. You and Henry searched for maybe ten, fifteen minutes? And the whole time those cutouts, it felt like their eyes were following you. "Aha!" Henry cried out, kneeling down neat the cutout besides the coffins. There was the final switch on the wall. "Now we should be able to raise that gate!" "Thank god. I was going crazy." You let out a relieved sigh. Another trek through the inky hallway led you back to the room with the gate, and Henry pulled the lever. The gate opened with suck for you actually shook, and Henry had to keep a tight grip on your arm to keep you from falling over. This revealed a hallway with a boarded of door, which Henry easily broke though. Stepping inside you found that you had entered the music department. "This was added after you left, I think." Henry whispered, looking around. "I only spent time upstairs, with the other animators." You both walked cautiously through the room, slightly uncomfortable with the sudden wide, open space. Henry noticed a recorder up on the shelf and picked it up, switching it on. Once again Sammy's voice filled the room, though this time he sounded more...sane, you supposed.

 _"So first, Joey installs this ink machine over our heads,_

 _Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even_

 _get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell._

 _Joey's solution?_

 _An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this_

 _ugly pump switch right in my office, people in and out all day._

 _Thanks Joey, Just what I needed._

 _First you replaced (Y/N), who was at least somewhat competent, and now this._

 _Just what I needed, more distractions.  
These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know."_

That...actually made you a little happy, to hear that at least someone else had been against your replacement. Too bad he had gone completely out of his mind. Henry shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Joey...what had gotten into you?" With that you both began to explore, deciding to check out the left side of the room. On the far left wall was a painting of Bendy, smiling as he held an umbrella to block rain. Or ink. It was hard to tell. On the other side was a door, and going through there took you to another door which finally led you to the recording studio. It was HUGE and you shivered. You didn't like this place at all. One section was separated and full of chairs and instruments. You could see a section on the second floor where people could watch, and then an area for voice actors. As you carefully made your way through the room, you spotted a recorder near the voice acting area. However, as you drew near a loud clang caught both your and Henry's attention. Looking up you gasped, seeing a Bendy cutout peeking out from the viewing area looking in your direction. Not Henry's. Yours. You cringed and stared at it for a moment, but decided it was too far away to do harm, hopefully. You knelt down and flipped on the recorder, internally groaning as you recognized the voice of Alice Angel. Suzie Campbell.

 _"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew,_

 _but I can already tell I'm going to love it here!_

 _People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she might be_

 _as popular as Bendy some day..though I'm not sure he's serious. But Joey assures me he is!_

 _These past few weeks I've voiced everything from talking chairs_

 _to dancing chickens, but this is the first character I've really felt a connection with._

 _Like she's a part of me._

 _Alice and I, we are going places."_

You were shaking. You couldn't help it. You knew this was not the time to let your anger over the past get the better of you, but this was so infuriating! You were sure Suzie hadn't done it on purpose. in fact she probably didn't even know about Wendy, but Joey bringing her along ruined your career! You had tried to get other voice acting gigs, even small ones, but you never got a call back. Nobody wanted to hire a girl who got replaced right after the pilot episode. Your hopes, your dreams, your future, all flushed down the toilet thanks to Alice Angel, Suzie Campbell and that horrid, awful Joey Drew! This career was going to be what took you and your family out of the slums. You were going to help your folks open a bigger, better diner! Hell, maybe you could have even used this to help spread the word that immigrants could go places if they worked hard enough. And within weeks that all had been shattered. You glanced up as Henry placed a hand on your shoulder, giving you an apologetic look. Glancing around a smile graced his lips. "...You never did get to record down here. Wants to see how it felt? I can still play the piano, even with these old hands." You looked up at him, tears stinging your eyes. This really wasn't the time, but he wanted to comfort you, and so you nodded. He hoisted you up into the recording room and then took a seat at the piano.

My children. It is time. The next chapter is going to be extremely important, as well as a sort of gift for the over **150 likes**! What the heck guys?! Seriously, this isn't that good! I am totally dumbfounded and honored by everyone who has taken the time to comment and everyone who enjoys this story. To be honest I wasn't too sure when I started. When I first heard people were doing BendyXreader fics I kinda scoffed, thinking it was dumb. But after I read a few i was blown away at the creativity and how well done so many of them were, so I decided to try my hand. I honestly believed this was going to be an absolute flop.


	13. All hell's gonna break loose

((AN: From now on during Bendy's POV you will be refereed to as (H/N) for her name)

You peered down at (H/N) from your spot in the viewing room, taking over a cutout yet again. It was the safest bet. Were it just Henry, well, you would have run down there in your ink form and **ripped him to pieces** but now you couldn't. Not with (H/N) there. Sure, it was a real riot to scare your little girlfriend, but you didn't want to traumatize her. So, you just watched. She had been listening to Alice speak from that recorder thingie and (H/N) looked so upset. You felt something twist in your stomach. You wanted to help, you did. To at least do something. But what could you do? And why did Alice upset her so much? You remembered Joey mentioning the angel the day (H/N) left, but you still had no idea what was going on between them. So all you could do was watch as Henry, despite his age, easily hoisted (H/N) into the recording room and then took a seat at the piano. Of course the old mic wouldn't work, but the music department had great acoustics. Henry played a few keys and you had to admit, he was good. The old man glanced over at (H/N) and gave a nod. She took a deep breath.

"The phoenix cried fat tears of pearl,

as the dragon snapped up his best girl,

and the billywig forgot to twirl

when his sweetheart left him cold."

You froze, and if you had blood you were sure it would have turned cold. This girl had PIPES, for one, and two, Bendy..had heard this voice before. You was sure of it. You just..couldn't remember where. You pulled yourself out of the cutout and melted slowly into a puddle of ink, traveling down to where the two humans were. Henry continued to play and didn't noticed as you slithered past, trying to get a closer look at (H/N). Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating, as if trying to remember the song. You were concentrating too, trying to remember where you had heard her voice. It was like...when a word was on the tip of your tongue but you just couldn't remember it. It was driving you looney toons! It was driving you mad and you did not like it. At all. Because that meant this voice had to be from back before you were fully conscious in the 3d world. Back before (H/N) was the errand girl. Back before Alice. _Just who the hell was (H/N)._

"And the unicorn done lost his horn,

and the hippogriff feels all forlorn,

'Cause their lady loves had upped and gawn,

or that's what I've been told."

Though you were a mere ink puddle at the moment, you felt yourself trembling. Something was wrong. So very wrong. You couldn't put your finger on it, but you felt something bubbling in, well, your stomach you supposed. Fear. Anger. A LOT of anger. It felt like something you had lost long ago was being dangled in front of your face and you couldn't see what it was, only able to know it was there. No matter how hard you tried you just couldn't reach-

 ** _Wendy._**

The minute that name came to you it felt like the world was standing still. Frozen. Suddenly images filled your mind. A little demon who looked a lot like you, but with long hair, eyelashes, a skirt, and always some sort of flower in her hair. You were pretty sure they never did settle on a certain flower. Wendy.

 _You couldn't exactly move, stuck as a cutout in the projector room. Unless Joey brought another one for you to jump into, you just didn't have the strength to move around. It also didn't help that half the time everything seemed...fuzzy. Like you were just waking up. Sammy and Joey were sitting in the seats, listening as a girl you had never seen before was standing before them, singing awkwardly. Her voice cracked here and there, but that seemed to be due to nerves. However, even Sammy was nodding along to the song, which was a good sign. That man could be one picky guy._

 _"Yes, love has set the beasts astir,_

 _The dang'rous and the meek concur,_

 _it's ruffled feathers, fleece, and fur,_

 _'cause love drives us wild~"_

 _HELLS BELLS. Now this girl could sing. Sure, she could use a little fine tuning, but you were thoroughly impressed! And so was Sammy, surprisingly. "We'll need to work on her performance a bit, but...you've certainly tried to give me worse. So, who's she playing?" "Wendy!" Joey replied excitedly, clapping his hands. You instantly perked up. He'd told you about Wendy. They wanted to make you a lil girlfriend or something like that. Said something about all the little ladies watching would want a girl character, and some romance. Not that you were against the idea, heh. And the dame was pretty cute too. Dame? Should you call her dame? She was gonna be yours now, right? Doll? Sweetheart? Heh. Heh, heh, heh. You'd have plenty of time to decide on that. You couldn't wait to introduce yourself!_

 _ **JOEY DREW.**_

You had to get out of there, and fast, or else you were going to KILL Henry then and there. You did not want (Y/N), _Wendy_ , seeing you like this. Though you were amazed you were actually able to move. You had never been so **_ANGRY_** in your whole, short 3d life! They took her away from you. They took your Wendy away.

 ** _"Well, nobody is going to take her ever again."_**


	14. Begone, Thot!

This was meant to make you feel better, but the air in the recording room had grown tense, and both you and Henry suddenly felt like you were in danger. You climbed out of the small recording booth, Henry helping, and he looked around with a wary expression. "We..need to get out of here. Come on." You needed and stuck close behind as you made your way back to the music department entrance. With no other real options, you decided to finally go check out the right side. It had a single door, and going through it splintered to a hallway that was a dead end, and a door. At the dead end, there was a large poster for Alice Angel, though you were too shaken to register this. The air still felt..off. You both went through the new door and up a short flight of steps. All this did was lead you to the very small viewing room above the recording studio. There was a projector, and a recorder. As Henry fiddled with the projector, you turned on the recorder, but it wasn't a voice you recognized.

 _"Everyday, the same strange thing happens._

 _I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly_

 _Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us to wait_

 _in the hall._

 _Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth_

 _and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind._

 _Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come_

 _out for a long time. The man is weird._

 _Crazy weird._

 _I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit,_

 _Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities."_

Sounded like this poor guy must have been witnessing Sammy going off the deep end. Honestly the thought made you shiver a little. Imagining someone like stern, all-business Sammy Lawrence going crazy was a really scary thought. He was the type that could be dangerous. The sound of the projector turning off startled you from your thoughts and when you glanced back up dread filled you. A Bendy cutout was not downstairs, sitting in one of the band seats. You turned to Henry but he was already heading down the stairs, axe tightly in hand. Not wanting to be left along you followed, only to find the recording studio empty. Slowly, yo lifted your head and looked back at the projector studio. Just as you feared, there was the cutout, staring down at you with that stupid grin on it's face. "Henry...what's going on..Hey!" You saw Henry running back out, probably going towards the projector room. You followed again, and yet again there was anther cutout. Henry scowled, clearly liking this about as much as you were and left the room back to the entrance. You followed and noticed a hall leading to yet a lower level of the building. However, it was flooding, but you did notice a power switch on the wall. You flipped it and jumped as power in the area finally came on, starting all the lights and machinery. With the lights turned on everything looked a little less ominous, and you stepped out, letting your guard down. This was a mistake.

Suddenly from one of the ink puddles some sort of monster burst forth. It had no legs but could still move, and hat the torso, arms, and head shape of a human. You shrieked, staggering back and Henry gently caught you, moving you behind him as he swung his axe. It hit the creature and flung it back, but it only began to make it's way towards you again. Out of the corner of your eye you saw more begin to emerge from the puddles and you clutched Henry's arm. "Henry..." "BEGONE, THOT!" And with all his strength he struck the nearest one down. It let out a strange gurgled shrieked before bubbling away into nothing. Henry continued to do this until all the monsters in the room were killed. Softly, music began to play from near by, but it was muffled. With the light on, you could see that there was actually a gate on the far left wall of the room. You had unknowingly passed it earlier. It began to hoping and the music grew louder. You and Henry shared looks before heading towards this new area. However, you refused to go unarmed. You picked up a discarded floor boarded and held onto it tightly as you looked past the gate. It revealed a long hallway.

I liiiiive! I apologize for the shortish chapter. I'm still tired and not super inspired right now. My attention is currently on the new agents of mayhem game, White day which comes out on the 22nd, and the prequel for Life Is Strange, coming out the 22nd. I'm working overtime specifically so I can afford these games, haha! But more updates are coming! We're almost done with chapter two you guys!


	15. Find my sanctuary

Oh dear, that hallway looked ominous. You clutched the board in your had and looked at Henry, you kept a tight grip on his axe and nodded, heading inside ahead of you. There was a door immediately to the right and Henry pulled nit open to reveal a pipe organ. Weird. Henry hesitated and hit a few keys. It played just fine, but once the room stopped ringing with noise, a groan came from..somewhere. As if someone was being hurt. Shaken, and wanting to make sure you hadn't just been hearing thing, you reached around Henry and played another key. A second groan. Okay, things had passed your okay zone a looooong time ago, but this was way too creepy for you. You got the heck out of that room and Henry followed you back into the hall. He looked very troubled, and you couldn't blame him. You noticed there was actually another hallway across from this room, but it was blocked with barrels and furniture, so you continued down the main hall, pausing when you saw a second door on your right, and a Bendy cutout peering around the corner at the end of the hall. Yeah, screw that. You opened the door and headed inside. There was a large room with a desk, a violin propped against the wall. On the other side there was another desk and you saw an old faded sketch of Bendy with multiple expressions..or rather, that same, never ending grin with different emotions written under them. There was a note attached to it _;_ **Don't let Joey see this.** Heh, that actually made your mouth twitch in a smile. Joey really would have pitched a fit had he ever seen this. However, this was all there was, meaning you had to go back into the hallway. Once you did you groaned internally. Bendy was now just propped against the wall where he could see you in clear view. Henry walked ahead of you, like a good protective papa bear and glanced around. There was a door to the side that took a few steps down to get to, but it was flooded with ink. You noticed a small window that let you see through. Sammy's office. It was just a guess, but you saw the pump control he had mentioned in his recording, so it was a safe guess. Written in on the far wall were the words **it's TIME TO BELIEVE**. Wow Sammy, random capitalization? He really had gone off the rocker...wow. You just sounded like your mom. "Well, there is the pump switch alright." you said, tugging on Henry's sleeve and pointing through the window. "But that is one hell of a leak blocking the door though. If we could just stop that ink from flowing, maybe we can get in." Henry nodded and glanced around, looking to see if something useful was nearby. He then spotted something and stepped into the flooded area. A recorder.

 _"So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet_

 _the other day, and guess what?_

 _I can't find my stupid keys._

 _It's like they disappeared into the air or something._

 _All I can think of is they must have fallen_

 _into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week._

 _I just hope nobody tells Sammy,_

 _because if he found out I lost my keys again,_

 _I'm out of here."_

Keys in the trash can. Okay, that was good. You and Henry made your way back through the hall, checking every trash can you came across. No dice. You would have to cross through the flooded hallway again, back towards Sammy's vigil. ugh, neither of you wanted to go through that, and for good reason. The minute you both set foot in that hall, an ink monster emerged and you shrieked, smacking it with repeatedly with your board until it was pretty much dead. "I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Henry gave you a concerned look but didn't comment. No keys on this side. Ugh, you had gone all the way out here for nothing. You went back to the music department, Henry taking a moment to restart the projector and you looked around, finally finding the keys in the trash can near the recording sign. Thank freaking god. "Henry! I found them!" You called up to the projector room and he hurried down. You both made your way back to Sammy's room but you paused, annoyed that you noticed a door that you hadn't paid attention to before. Opening the door you found yet another recorder.

 _"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary._

 _Joey Drew has his, and I have mine._

 _To enter, you need only to know my favorite song._

 _The banjo playfully plugs,_

 _the piano delicately calls,_

 _the piano returns in graceful harmony,_

 _the banjo once again strums it's melody_

 _Sing my song, and my sanctuary will open to you."_

Well, that wasn't worrisome at all.

*Rubs hands together* oooh, we are getting close people! Again another short chapter, but I'm trying to pace this since we still have a few weeks till chapter three comes out. However I might just wait and do one long chapter next week, and if we hit 200 hearts, we're in the 180s holy crap, I'll try and come up with a special extra chapter!


	16. Close to you (Special chapter!)

_Why do birds suddenly appear,_

 _Suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me.  
They long to be  
Close to you.."_

 _You sat in the cutout inside the small projector room on the first floor, watching as Sammy worked with (H/N). She was wonderful. A little rough around the edges, but all she needed was someone who had the patience to help here, and surprisingly, that person ended up being Sammy! He seemed content with her talent, and was willing to help her reach her full potential. It was great! And now everyone was close to making the first episode, so close in fact that you were already gaining strength. Enough that you could move around via cutouts, at least. Though it still took much f your energy, and you still felt like you were moving in a dream. "That was...better, actually." Sammy brought you out from your thoughts, and you watched as he stood from his seat, nodding at (H/N). "A lot better. actually. I'd say you're just about ready to get recording for the episode, just a few more days of practice and you're good to go." "FANTASTIC!" Joey surprised everyone with his sudden appearance. (H/N) Actually shrieked. Heh, cute... "Are you guys finished?! I Have something super important to show Miss (L/N)!" Joey was practically bouncing. Sammy rolled his eyes and sighed. "o, we're not done. But I guess (H/N) earned a break. Go ahead and show her whatever it is." And with that, Joey grabbed (H/N)'s wrist and practically dragged her out pf the room. He looked like a giddy school girl..._

 _You followed them, hopping from cutout to cutout until you found yourself in the corner where Henry worked. Henry was a nice little man, already reaching an older age, heck, he may have been older than everyone else working at the studio! You liked him, he had a funny beard. "(H/N), this is Henry! He's one of our top artists, and he has something important for you." (H/N) blinked and tilted her head, leaning over the table as Henry chuckled and motioned for her to take a look. She let out a small gasp and Joey was practically giggling. You strained to look. There on Henry's desk was a drawing. The character looked like you, but a girl, with a cute face, short hair and a flower in her hair. Was..this her? Was this who she would be voicing? SHE WAS SO CUTE. (H/N) Squealed and hugged Henry, you laughed, patting her head. Joey clapped excitedly. "It's official, (H/N), you're one of us now! Welcome to the family!"_

 _"Welcome home, sweetheart.."_

 _You hadn't meant to say that out loud. (H/N) paused and looked at the cutout. Looked at you. Oh dear. She was looking at you! You could have died._

 _Why do stars_

 _fall down from the sky_

 _every time you come by?_

 _just like me,_

 _they long to be_

 _close to you~_

Misery here! This is actually the special chapter made because on the other site I have this on, it got 200 hearts! I do hope you like it!


	17. The old songs

That was a little creepy, and you had to wonder how in the heck Sammy managed to set things up so the door would open when his song was played, but then you remembered that a cartoon character had come to life and ink monsters were trying to kill you, and questioning anything really was pointless now. Speaking of which, just as you turned around you saw one of these monsters lung towards you. You shrieked and swung your board, knocking its head clean off. You...may need some form of therapy after this. Sighing, you and Henry went back into the large recording studio, and you figured you could just get this weird little song and dance out of the way quickly, however once inside you felt like you were...missing something. You looked around at the seats and then up where the projector room was. 3 Bendy cutouts. Oh dear, why did you get the feeling you needed to have those seats filled with the cutouts. You let out a silent groan and jogged out of the room and to the stairs that led to the projector room, being careful to watch out for any ink monsters. You were clutching that board so tightly that your knuckles had turned white. You flipped on the projector and ran back down. Henry was waiting for you outside the room. "What are you doing?" He asked tiredly, and you realized that, despite how easily he moved, Henry was still an old man after all. He was probably exhausted. "We need to fill those seats while finding the instruments. Are you going to be okay?" "Yes...I'll be fine. The banjo should be near the door. Let's get those over with." He took the lead and plucked the banjo strings awkwardly, and then you took the lead back to the projector room, flipping the machine on. Looking over to the seats, you saw a new Bendy had not appeared. Okay...maybe you needed to do it a different way? Or, did you need them at all? Damn, this was so confusing.

Grumbling, you decided screw it and ran back down stairs and to the recording room, once more. Henry was keeping up easily but his breathing had become a little heavy. You needed to get this done quickly. You strummed the banjo, ran to the piano and banged on the keys, a little more violently than you intended. You hit them once more and then hurried back to the banjo, running your hands over the strings. You heard the gate near the small recording room begin to groan to life and you let out a sigh of relief. Heading over, you and Henry saw a long hallway, and at the end of it was the machine that controlled the ink flow. You headed inside and Henry gripped the wheel tightly, turning it with minor difficulty. "Okay..this should do it." He said, letting go. You turned and yelped when you saw a Bendy cutout peer at you from around the corner. Henry scowled slightly and pushed you back behind him, taking the lead once more as he readied his axe. You both exited the 'sanctuary' to see no cutouts, but plenty of ink puddles. Crud. You both glanced at each other and readied your weapons. Taking a deep breath you ran through the studio, and when a monster tried to get to you, you cut it down as quickly as you good. Yeah, this little fiasco was going to give you some violence problems for sure. Once those freaks were out of the way, you and Henry left the recording room and made a bee-line for Sammy's office. They had to fend off a few more monsters to get there, but in the end it had been relatively easy. With the ink gone and the keys found, you opened the door to Sammy's old office and looked around. It was actually relatively clean, and glancing on the table you found blueprints for the ink machine. You leaned down to get a better look at it. "Henry, you should see this..." No reply. "Henry?" Just as you turned to look for him, you were suddenly hit in the back of the head. Hard.

Your head was throbbing and it felt like the room was spinning when you came to. Wincing, you slowly opened your eyes and found yourself tied to Henry in a large, mostly empty room. You winced when a voice broke the silence, and only made your raging headache worse. You just might kill whoever did this. You lifted your head slowly and then nearly screamed. Standing before you was...you weren't sure. It had the shape of a human, but it's body was made of ink. It wore overalls, and a its face was covered by the head of a Bendy cutout. And then it spoke, and your heart dropped. "There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want out ship roaming away now, would we?" Sammy. It was Sammy Lawrence. You wanted to scream. Demand that he untie you and Henry and tell you both what the hell was going on. But you couldn't. Your voice refused to work. You felt Henry stir. Hopefully he would wake and talk some sense into Sammy. Or, what was left of him. "No, we wouldn't." Sammy continued with his rambling as you glanced around the room. There was a gate behind him. Candles. And the axe leaning against the wall. "I must admit I am honored you cam all the way down here to visit me. "it almost makes what I'm about to do seem...cruel." About to do? What the hell was he about to do? You frowned, trying to ignore your pained head and poked at Henry, effectively waking him up. "But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me." Believers? What was he talking about? And was there more than just him down here? Part of you wanted answers. The other part wanted to kick him in the face, if he even had one left. Sammy finally stopped talked, but you saw that he was..or at least you THOUGHT he was staring. At you. It was a little hard to tell when he was using that cutout as a mask. "Wait. You look familiar to me...that face..." Oh thank god. Maybe he would realize who you guys were and- "not now. For the lord is calling to us. my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand!" Or not. Dammit. Sacrifice? You needed to get yourself and Henry out of here, fast. You began to fumble with the rope around Henry's wrists, doing your best to untie them. Now you wished you hadn't dropped out of girl scouts. "And then I will finally be free from this...prison. This inky...dark abyss...I call a body." Sammy droned on. Then he stopped suddenly, and you could hear something...thumping. "Shh! Quit..! Listen! I can hear him crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed!"

This man was a damn loon! "Soon he will hear me...he will set us free." And with that Sammy finally shut up and left the room. "Are you alright?" Henry asked softly, and you tried to nod but it only increased the pain in your head. "No. I wish I could detach my head...we need to get out." "Agreed."

"Sheep, sheep, sheep,

It's time for sleep.

Rest your head, it's time for bed."

Sammy's voice came out of the loud speaker in the room. Was he...was he trying to summon Bendy?

"In the morning you may wake,

Or in the morning, you'll be dead.

Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness!

Arise and claim my offering!"

Oh no. The gate was opening.

"Free me, I beg you!

I summon you ink demon!

Show your face and take these tender sheep!"

You held your breath, finally managing to loosen the ties holding Henry as you watched the door, and he began to untie the ropes holding you as well. However, no ink demon came. Instead you heard Bendy through the speaker, going after Sammy himself. "No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet!" The noises Bendy was making sounded akin to a wild animal, enough to give you goosebumps. "I am your-AHHH!" Well, that was the end of that. Finally freed you rubbed your wrists and then grabbed the axe yourself, running out the gate with Henry right behind you. Though ink monsters emerged from their puddles, you ignored them and ran through, shopping down the boards you assumed Sammy had put in the hallway to stop you in case you tried to escape. Once you made it past those you began to slow down. There was a room directly in front of you and a hallway to your left. The room was dark, and flooded with ink. The minute you drew near, Bendy slowly lurched out of the ink, like from some horror movie. He , it, whatever, stared at you and you could have sworn Bendy's grin grew. And you could have sworn you heard it speak.

"Wendy..."

Oh hell no.

You turned and shoved Henry towards the hallway to your left, both of you running as fast as you could. Over and over again you could hear it, the voice deep and raspy, somewhat gargled. Saying your character's name. Why the hell did he have to remember? How did he even know it was you?! You ran and didn't look back, lurching forward so you could reach the door at the end of the hall. Only...it opened on its own. You and Henry hurried inside, and he slammed the door behind you. You skidded to a halt and panted, your knees shaking. Somehow, with Bendy having at least an idea of who you were, you were more scared now than you had been at any time earlier. Suddenly, a can of bacon soup rolled towards you and you lifted the axe, ready. "Who's there, come out?! We know you're there!" Footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Someone came around the corner.

It was Boris.

tenor

I HAVE RETURNED!

We did it ya'll, we reached the end of chapter two. It was long, and it was hard, but we managed to make it. Now all we need is to get ready for chapter three, and I don't know about you guys, but I am SO excited for Alice Angel! I've started watching an LP of the new chapter, I only just got to Alice and HOLYYYY I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS.

SO MUCH TO WORK WITH. EEEEEE.


	18. Heavenly toys

You woke up and yawned, stretching with a groan. The mat on the floor wasn't comfortable, and despite how long you had spent in the safe house, your body still wasn't accustomed to it. You got to your feet and looked around, smiling as you saw your uniform, cleaned and folded at the end of the mat.

For the last week or two, you and Henry had been living in a safe part of the studio with none other than Boris the wolf. He was such a good boy, making sure you and Henry were alright, and always keeping your clothes cleaned. Boris wasn't one for conversation, as he was unable to talk, but true to his cartoon nature, he could express himself just fine through facial expressions and body movement. You absolutely adored Boris, and watching him play cards with Henry was super cute. Speaking of which, that's what the pair were doing when you left the makeshift bedroom and came out into what you could maybe call a living area. Boris was tapping his foot to the music playing from an old radio, and Henry was looking over his cards as he sat across from him. "Morning all." You greeted, kissing each of them on the head. Since running into him in the studio, Henry had become a grandfather figure to you, while Boris was like a brother..pet..thing. He was a good boy! Still...you had been hiding in here for far too long. It was time to get back out there, and find a way home. And if possible, you were bringing Boris with you. However, you knew Boris was probably holding the lever to the door hostage, and wouldn't give it to you unless you made him something to eat. And all he had around was that awful bacon soup. You sighed, patting Boris on the head before you went around, rummaging the safe house for cans. Once you managed to gather three you returned to where the stove was and began to cook, trying to ignore that weird collage Boris had made out of posters and taped to the wall. It sort of looked like Alice Angel, but it was had to tell. "Soup will be ready in a minute, and then I want that lever." You told Boris, who glanced up at you from behind his cards and nodded. "We're going to get out of here. You, me, Henry. All of us." You tried to reassure him, but it was almost impossible to tell what the toon was thinking. Soup done you gave both..men..a plate and sat down as well. God, you hated bacon soup, but that's all there was to eat in this hell studio. After forcing down your soup, you even had to pinch your nose to keep yourself from gagging it back up, Boris stood and grabbed the toolbox by his feet. He then walked over to the door, took out the lever, and used it to open the door. That sly fox...wolf. Finally, you could start trying to get out of here. Henry went out first, looking around. "Let's see what's out there. Don't wander off."

The door led out to a long hallway which then splintered off to the right. You saw a strange, large outhouse looking thing with the words 'little miracle station' painted over the front. On the wall opposite of it there was a very large Bendy cutout. You wrinkled your nose and kept close to Henry and Boris, walking through the hall together. Suddenly it was pitch black before you and you frantically looked around, spotting a torch on a desk. You snatched it and flicked it on, grabbing onto Henry's shirt. "I really don't like this." You told him, passing him the torch. "Neither do I, but we need to push through this." So you did, walking through the hallway until you had to pass through a strange room. There was nonstop moving equipment that was loud, drowning out any other noise, and ink was oozing from the walls. Oh god. You pressed yourself closer to Henry and followed him, gasping loudly when a loud noise startled you. "D-Did you hear that?" You asked, glancing over your shoulder at Boris. The wolf was silent. "Y-Yeah...me either." "Let's keep going." Henry egged you on gently. The three of you continued to walk until you reached a dead end. A door that seemed to open from the middle, but you didn't see a way t get it to work. No handles, no levers. Henry gave a tired sigh. "Another dead end. I don't see any way through. You got any ideas, Boris?" As he asked this, Boris had knelt down in front of what looked like an air vent, and pulled out his tool box from...no where. Was probably a toon thing. He then opened the vent and took the torch from Henry, crawling inside and leaving you two humans alone in the dark. "M-Maybe he's going to find a way to open the door..." You said softly, hugging yourself. Luckily, you were correct. The door creaked open and you were greeted with a large hallway split by a wall, which had Bendy's head painted on it. You and Henry glanced at one another before walking forward and around the wall.

"Jesus Christ.."

This room was HUGE, big enough to have been the studio itself. There was a pillar in the middle with a sign n it that read: Heavenly toys. Ink spilled from the pillar like a fountain and sitting on either side of it were large Bendy and Boris plushies. "Wow. I don't remember any of this." Henry murmured, and you nodded. "It certainly wasn't here when I worked.." you cautiously walked over to the pillar and squinted to see the sign better. There was small writing.

Joey Drew studios

What? It had been meatly studios when you started! How self centered was Joey Drew?!

AND WE ARE BACK, BABY!


	19. She's Alice Angel!

What the hell was Joey Drew thinking?!

You clenched your fists and shook your head, frowning deeply. This...was stupid to get angry over by now. Joey was an awful, selfish man, and if he had been inside this studio before summoning Henry, well, you were sure he was already dead. You glanced back at Henry, who were making his way through the extremely large room slowly, eyeing the large inky fountain with caution. In retrospect, just walking up to the thing probably hadn't been a good idea. Who knew if Bendy, or some other inky nightmare would pop at out of there at any second. You backed away from the fountain and grabbed Henry's arm, following as he went up the stairs that lead up to the second floor and went around the large tower. As you walked you noticed wires trailing the ground, some leading to a sort of lever, and a poster on the wall of Bendy holding some sort of other poster over his face. _Work hard, work happy!_ And his signature smile was at the bottom. You snorted. Joey had treated his workers as nothing more than easily disposable toys, you being a clear example of that. You passed the poster and found yourself in a sort of toy factory, with an old machine that was meant to make the toys. Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel dolls covered the walls and shelves, and you noted that the Bendy ones looked like your plush. The bastard, now he had stolen your mothers work as well. Henry stepped forward, looking around and groaned when he saw one of the shelves attached to the machine right in front of the door.

"Why is something always blocking the door?"

"Because there is no god and the universe hates us?"You suggested, making the old man chuckle.

Yeah, there was no way you were getting out of this without a cynical sense of humor. But it looked like the shelves could be moved by turning on the toy machine, though with your experience from the ink machine you weren't sure that was a good idea, but hey, what choice did you have? Henry was looking around and noticed that the wires on the ground led to the machine. "Stay here, I'll go try that lever outside." You nodded and waited, looking around the mini factory Hesitant, you lifted an Alice doll and turned it in your hand, pressing your lips together into a thin line. You silently wondered what it would have been like for Wendy to have her own toy, then you realized that that would have meant you stayed, you had to deal with whatever the hell it was Joey Drew was doing with all this. Maybe it was better this way, better that you'd been replaced. The sound of crackling brought yo from your thoughts and you set the doll down to see the wires on the ground were now glowing as electricity ran through them, powering the machine. However, the large gears that worked it weren't moving. Stepping closer you noticed a Bendy toy was wedged between one of the gears. "Somebody must have done thee to all of them.." You muttered as you pulled the toy out and dropped it to the ground. You did this with all the gears. A Bendy head. Alice head. A full Alice Angel doll. Lastly was one of her legs. With those out of the way the gears were turning and when Henry returned he flipped the switch which got the shelves moving. You grinned t one another and walked through, stopping to check out a recorder left at the work station. It crackled to life and an Irish voice filled the room.

 _"I don't be seein' what the big deal is._

 _So what if I went_

 _and painted some of those_

 _Bendy dolls with a crooked smile?_

 _That's sure no reason for_

 _Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me._

 _and if he REALLY wants to be so helpful,_

 _he could be tellin' me_

 _what I'm to be doin'_

 _with this warehouse I got_

 _full of that angel whatchamacallit._

 _Not a scrap of the mess_

 _be a-sellin'!_

 _Probably have to melt it_

 _all down to be rid of it all._

 _But, ya know..._

 _I done found this old drawin',_

 _a sketch for some old character they don't be usin' no more._

 _Wendy, or somethin' alike._

 _Now, THAT?_

 _That would be sellin'."_

Henry glanced at you, but you just shook your head and set the recorder down. You were still bitter about your dreams, your family's dreams being shattered, but now? You counted Wendy being scraped as a blessing. Who knows what would have happened if you kept on with that, if you'd stayed longer. You exited the room, hoping to find Boris somewhere. Instead, you found yourself in yet another recording room, this one covered with Alice Angel merchandise, and above the small side room blocked by glass, where Susie must have done her recordings, was the words **She's quite a gal!** It gave you the creeps and you started to tell Henry you guys should go look for another way out, but then the lights flipped of, the small television screens surrounding the booth flickered to life and you could hear the singing.

 _"I'm the cutest little angel_

 _sent from above,_

 _and I know just how to swing._

 _I got a bright little halo,_

 _and I'm filled with love-_

 _ **Pop!**_

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I'm the hit of the party,_

 _I'm the bell of the ball,_

 _I'm the toast of every town!_

 _Just one little dance and I know you'll fall-_

 _ **Pop!**_

 _I'm Alice Angel!"_

The light in the booth suddenly turned on, like a spot light waiting for the star of the show to arrive. You felt dread take hold of you and you grabbed Henry's arm, pulling him back towards the door with you. You needed to get out.

 _"I ain't no flapper,_

 _I'm a classy dish,_

 _and boy can this girl sing!_

 _This gal can grant your every wish-"_

Suddenly a figure came screaming into the booth, pressing themselves against the glass and staring at you and Henry. They looked almost human, taller and thinner than you, but they weren't. It was a woman who looked almost like..Alice Angel. She wore a long black dress, seemingly made out of ink, the same being said for her long black hair, though a set of horns protruded from it, white, looking like they were made of bone. She also had a halo tilted around the horns, but it was her face that struck you. She could have been beautiful, half her face looked..normal, a large, pretty eye with carefully applied liner, lips soft and plump, painted a dark color. But the other side as ghastly, the left eye pure black, the skin lumpy and the mouth resembling something like a skull, the flesh desperately clinging on. She let out another scream and slammed her fists against the glass.

 ** _"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"_**

and the curtain rises on our lovely Angel, the star that replaced you, dear readers. However she certainly doesn't look like an angel, now does she?

Does Alice know who you are? And does she care? What does Alice Angel have in story for you and Henry? Stay tuned, dear readers.


	20. The path of the demon

AUTHORS NOTE: I will be trying to live stream chapter one of Bendy and the Ink Machine when I get off work! So this will be around 2 in the morning my time, in 6 and a half hours!

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"

As the woman let out a frantic, unstable laugh the lights died. You found yourself clinging to Henry tightly, Who in turn was holding you close to him. You both needed to find a way out. "I see you there~" The woman, Alice, humming somewhere close to your ear. A shiver crawled down your spine and you squeezed your eyes shut. Somehow, Alice scared you more than Bendy at the moment, possibly because unlike the demon who had only spoken a single, gargled word, Alice was speaking in full, smooth sentences. Alice was totally sentient, and that terrified you. You felt a thin, clawed hand on your back and whimpered, trying to stay as still as possible. Alice let out a soft chuckle.

"Two new flies in my endless web." You could hear her stepping around you and Henry and she removed her hand slowly, her nails just barely scrapping your shirt before her touch was gone completely. "Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels." The lights then slowly flickered on and you found the glass booth broken through and the room empty besides you and Henry. Alice had gotten out, and she was roaming. One of the display windows had been been broken through to reveal a new hallway. Still shaking you peeled yourself from Henry and began walking through it, jumping at every shadow and ink drip hitting the ground. You were more scared than you had ever been, and your stomach dropped when you reached a fork in the hallway and two signs. The demon and The Angel. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Unsure where to go you turned to Henry who studied the signs silently before turning right, choosing the angel path. You followed him silently but before you could enter the new hallway behind him a gate slammed down, separating you from the older man. You gasped and pressed your hands against the gate, trying to get it to budge. "H-Henry?! Henry, what's going on?!" "I-I don't know!" he called back through the door, his voice muffled. "I can't open it..just...try the other way! We don't...we don't have much of a choice." You stared at the door, hands shaking and slowly backed away. He was right. If you couldn't get this gate open then you had to choose the other hallway. You had to go on all alone. Oh god, you wanted to throw up. "It'll be okay, (Y/N). Trust me...okay?" Henry asked weakly from behind the gate. You swallowed and nodded, but just barely. "okay..okay. I-I'll see you soon. i promise." With that your turned back down the hall and chose the path of the demon. The hall turned led to another Devil darling poster and then an entrance way to the left. You peered through it and audbly gasped.

Ink.

There was large room flooded with ink, so much of it that there was practically a small spiral of ever spilling ink coming into the room. You didn't want to go in there, and that repeated in your mind with each step you took inside. _'I don't want to do this.'_ Step. _'This is a mistake._ ' Step. _'All of this was one big, stupid mistake!'_ Slosh. You were in the ink, near waist deep in the ink. Oh god. There was a table in the room, a drawing board completely ruined with ink. A bendy cut out near the exit, and a recorder sitting on a chair in the far corner. Though you knew nowhere was safe with this much ink, it was still the Bendy cutout you kept your eyes on as you moved slowly towards the recorder doing your best to avoid the waterfalls of ink bleeding in from the room above. The minute you flipped that switch a loud booming voice filled your ears, and filled you with rage.

 _"There's nothing wrong with dreaming._

 _Wishing for the impossible_

 _is just human nature._

 _That's how I got started._

 _Just a pencil and a dream!_

 _We all want everything without_

 _even having to lift a finger._

 _They say you just have to believe._

 _Belief can make you succeed._

 _Belief can make you rich._

 _Belief can make you powerful._

 _Why, with enough belief_

 _you can even cheat death itself!_

 _Now that_ is a beautiful,_

 _and positively silly idea."_

"Bastard!" You chucked the recorder into the ink. Was this what this had all been to him? Some crazy bid for immortality? A game to cheat death? What the hell was he doing?! What had been his plan?! Why had he called Henry here?! You flipped the chair itself in your rage, but it died the minute a voice reached your ear. A gargling voice, though a bit more clear than th last time you heard it. There was even a somewhat amused tone to it. **_"I'm glad to see you feel the same way."_**

You turned slowly and the color drained from your face. There, emerging from the ink like Jesus Christ rising from his baptism was bendy the dancing demon, hos body made mostly out of the pitch black ink, though his hands were white gloves and he had a very sagged bow tie, a large grin on his face as the ink oozed down. You wanted to scream but your heart had jumped into your throat. Bendy slowly made his way towards you and when he finally got directly in front of you, you saw that you barely reached the monsters chest. Laughter, soft and course seemed to escape him as he reached out a hand and you found yourself unable to move. You want to scream and run but your body wouldn't listen to you. All you could do was stand there and shake. Finally his hand made contact with your cheek, the glove feeling wet and warm against your skin. Bendy leaned down, his face getting closer and closer and you could, much to your surprise, feel hot breath against your face as he spoke. **_"Wendy..."_**

NOPE.

NAH.

SCREW THIS.

You jerked away and dove for the cutout, for once thankful that it was around as you gripped the dumb thing tightly and swung it at the ink demon, nailing him in the face and sending ink flying. Bendy lurched back, letting out an angry cry and you ran as fast as you could out of the room and out into the hallway, nearly colliding with the door when you reached it. You could hear bendy calling out your name...you mean, your old character's name, as you wrenched the door opened and jumped through.

 ** _"WENDY!"_**

You slammed the door behind you and ran blindly down the hall, panting hard as your heart pounded in your ears. The hall, which had been pretty ink free when you first entered it started to grow dark, ink bleeding through the walls. That had to be from Bendy. Panicking, you noticed one of those little miracle stations and jerked the door open, flinging yourself inside and closing it as you pressed yourself against the back, peering out through the thin slot.

 ** _"WENDY!"_**

You watched, covering your mouth in an attempt to hide your heavy breathing as Bendy stalked through the hall, passing the little miracle station, and you.

Again, I'll be trying to do a stream of Bendy chapter one much later tonight. I'll post on here before the live stream starts so anyone who wants to watch will know.

Welp, the reader had a bit of a moment with Bendy, though not exactly a good one. This is a horror game after all, things aren't going to come easy for our poor, lovelorn devil darling. But why did the gate shut on you when Henry went the angel route? Did Alice do that?


	21. Blue angel pt 1 (300 hearts!)

QUICK NOTE: Some people have been confused with this chapter. It isn't a new story or anything. I have this fic posted on Quotev, where it's almost at 400 hearts/favorites. This, and part two, are just special chapters I made for fun to celebrate. They don't have any affect on the main story, which I hope to update tomorrow if not by Monday.

Okay, just keep close Lee and don't look anyone in the eye."

Toon town. It was not a place where humans were particularly welcome. This was where toons went after they got discarded by their creators or companies. This caused a very, very strained relationship between humans and toons, so if you wanted to get out of the town in one piece, you and your friend needed to walk on egg shells.

"I don't see why we have to deal with these guys' aggro." Lee grumbled in his always hysterical British accent. "It's not like you or me were involved in whatever craziness went down with all these toon folk. Hell, you got hurt by that bloody Joey Drew too." 'I know, but there's nothing we can do. Just keep walking." You glanced around, noticing the stares and glares you were getting. "The faster we pass through town, the better. Ugh, I can't believe your car gave out on us half way home." You and Lee had been on your way back from a gig, both of you working as comedians. It wasn't always the best paid job, but hey, it was fun and good. And you didn't have to worry about being replaced, unlike when you voiced for the pilot episode of Bendy the dancing demon. Speaking of Bendy, whatever happened to that toon anyway? He started out looking so small and cute, but now you were seeing wanted posters taped up all around town with him on them, along with some angel. Bendy had grown. And became very attractive. Oh god, what were you thinking?! He was a TOON! SIIIIIIIIIIIN. You huffed and began to walk faster. Just, get out of town without any trouble. It seemed, however, that fate had a different idea.

"And what do you two think you're doing here?"

It was a toon, tall, looking like a dog. He looked mildly familiar...Boris? Holy hell, it was Boris! But bigger, with more muscle definition, and he certainly didn't look as friendly as he had been the last you saw him. Lee wrinkled his nose and whispered to you under his breath, "Well, he looks beastly, eh?" "We...we're just passing through, _sir_." You made sure to be as polite as possible. "Our car broke down outside of town. We're just making our way through until we can get some help." "And, what? Too good to ask some toons for help?" Oh dear. You shook your head, your long hair cascading over your shoulders. It was out of style. Flappers had become popular and most girls had cut their hair short. You, however, had always been one to go with your own trends. "N-No, sir, it's just...we are aware of how humans aren't...welcome here. We didn't want to be a bother." Boris eyed you before leaning down, getting in your face. There was familiarity in his eyes, which also meant there was anger. "Say, didn't you work at _Joey Drew studios_?" Oh, hatred was just dripping in his voice, and honestly? You couldn't blame him. You swallowed, nodding. "...I worked there for about three weeks. I was supposed to voice a character, but then...Joey Drew replaced me." Threw you away like you were nothing. Threw away his promises, your dreams, your family's dreams. Being immigrants was hard in this day and age. Boris' eyes widened. "A..voice? We were silent toons back in the day. Only two characters were ever meant to...Wendy?" This was awkward. You tucked hair behind your ear. "Uh...yes? Though, my name is really (Y/N)." Boris continued to stare at you and then ran a hand down his face, letting out a sigh. "...Damn. It was...really messed up how you got sent away. Compared to that girl, Suzy or Sally...Bendy adored you." Your face heated up. "O-Oh.." "Look, as an old friend, I'll give you a hand, but...you gotta do something for me, first." "Best of British to ya." Lee patted your back. You weren't comfortable with this. Most toons hated humans. But...you guys did need the help. "..Deal."

Holy balls you guys. Seriously, this is amazing. I never, ever, ever could have guessed you all would like this so much. I have a lot of fun on this fic, and the fact you all have liked it all enough to comment so much, and give me fanart, is just so mindbowing to me.

tumblr_ms0xpmTjmm1sobdp8o4_250

Just, thank you all so so much.


	22. Blue angel pt 2 (300 hearts!)

((Okay, again, because people are confused, let me explain. This, and the previous blue angel chapter, are just special chapters written to celebrate this fic getting 300 hearts/favorites on quotev. It doesn't affect the main plot at all.))

"One blue angel, please."

Bendy sat at the bar, looking exhausted. He and Boris had just finished an ink heist a few hours ago, and he could really go for a drink. The bartender, must have been a sub because Bendy didn't recognize him, nodded and took out some very expensive blue ink and brandy, mixing the two together and sliding the glass over to the mob boss. Bendy took his drink and leaned back a little, lighting a cigarette just as Boris came over and sat beside him. "What took you so long?" "I...ran into an old friend. Needed a hand so I offered to help them..if they did me a favor." Heh, that sounded like Boris. Bendy took a sip of his drink. "Oh? And who's this friend?" Boris leaned over the bar, ordering his own drink. "An old friend of ours." As he spoke, the lights in the bar dimmed and the spotlight came down on the stage. A human stood there, and Bendy nearly choked on his drink. "What the hell-"

 _"So where is my shame_

 _when I call your name?_

 _So please don't set me free,_

 _I'm as heavy as can be._

 _I will do you harm,_

 _I will break your arm._

 _I'm a victim of your charm."_

"Well, she's got pipes, I'll give her that." Bendy grunted, leaning back to watch her. The expressions around the room seemed to be mixtures of surprise, confusion, and disgust. Bendy had a bit of all three, but he was also curious. Something about the woman was familiar, and he had definitely heard that voice before. "Boris, you know about this? What in hells bells is some human dame doing here?" "Yeah. She's the old friend."

Bendy had to do a double take. "Boris, we don't have any friends who are human!" Boris shrugged and turned to watch the woman.

 _"I want to be dead,_

 _When I am, I'm in bed.  
I can be so mean,_

 _You can beat me._

 _I would like to shame you,_

 _I would like to blame you,_

 _Just because of my love for you."_

Wait a second.

"Holy hell...Wendy?"

"Her name is (Y/N), but yeah." Boris chuckled, downing his drink. "That's Wendy."

 _"And love itself_

 _is just as innocent_

 _as roses in May._

 _I know nothing can drive it away,_

 _Though love itself_

 _is just as brief_

 _as a candle in the wind,_

 _And it's greedy_

 _Just like sin."_

Bendy slid off the bar stool and made his way over to the stage, drink in hand. Anyone who had been close had backed off the minute the human had appeared, making it just Bendy as he stood close, staring up at the woman. (Y/N)...he remembered her. She'd been a shy thing, somebody Joey picked up at a cafe or something, had never worked in a gig like theirs before. Bendy had liked her, because deep beneath the stuttering and those big, surprised eyes she always seemed to have, there was a fire. He got to see it the day she left the studio, socking Joey Drew right in the kisser on the way out, totally busted his lip. Oh yeah, (Y/N) had completely won Bendy over that day. Sure, Wendy had been meant to be his girl in that stupid little show, but (Y/N), (Y/N) really was _his girl_. At least, that's how he had seen her back then. Now? Bendy wasn't so sure. Just as any other toon in Toon town, he had grown bitter and non-trusting of humans. It only made sense that Bendy didn't take too kindly to her now, though deep down..he wanted to. He wanted to be able to look at (Y/N) the same way he used to, and finally get the courage to actually talk to her. With him being the only one in the audience, (Y/N) was looking at him. Maybe now was his chance? Push aside those issues and..

 _"Alone,_

 _But sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _'Cause love itself_

 _is just as brief_

 _as a candle in the wind._

 _It is pure white,_

 _Just like sin._

 _Alone,_

 _But sane._

 _I am a love suicide._

 _'Cause love itself_

 _is just as brief_

 _as a candle in the wind._

 _It is pure white,_

 _Just like sin."_

A few people clapped once it was over, after all, human or not the girl could sing. Damn, she could sing. Bendy smirked slightly and held out a hand, offering to help (Y/N) off the stage. She hesitated but leaned down, taking his hand and allowing the demon to pull her from the stage. She yelped as he ended up pulling her to his chest and holding her there. People stared, some even murmuring, but he didn't care. The minute (Y/N) was in his arms, all the bitterness, everything, had melted away. "B-Bendy? You're certainly not that tiny cartoon anymore." "Nope. And good thing too, or I wouldn't be able to hold ya like this."

(((HOW DOES FLUFF.

WHAT IS ROMANTIC.

LORD IF I KNOW.

So, here's the end of the special chapter! I'm actually wondering if I should continue this plot once we wrap up chapter 3 and have to wait for the next chapter to come out. Feel free to let me know what you think!)))


	23. Welcome home, you're one of us now

Even when the ink stopped dripping from the walls around the little miracle station, you still didn't leave. Your heart was pounding in your head and thoughts were buzzing around like crazy.

He spoke. Bendy could speak. It still sounded like he was gargling water, or rather, ink, but he could speak. He was SENTIENT. He had thoughts and emotions and-oh god, he knew who you were. You had realized that before, but only now did it fully begin to sink in. Taking a deep breath you wrenched the door of the station open, took a step outside and immediately regretted it as ink spilled over you like a baptism. It must have collected up on top of the miracle station while Bendy was looking for you. It hurt, burning your skin like boiling water, you could even see welts forming. You shrieked, struggling to get it off, but there was too much.

Too much.

You sat on the ground, hunched over and hugging yourself as tears streamed down your face. It hurt so bad. Yet it was beginning to fade from a searing, burning sensation into just a dull throb. Still, you sat there for a very long time, silently crying. When you did finally take a shaky breath and climb to your feet, you did your best to suck in the pain and noticed that...had things grown? You were relatively sure you were almost as tall as the little miracle station when you had gotten in, but now you were just tall enough to reach the doors handle. And since when were you in heels? You hadn't looked down yet, but you knew well enough what high heels felt like to know when you were wearing them. You lifted your shaking hands to your face and screamed again. Gloves. You had on white gloves, like Boris' or Bendy's. And you could see that your arms had turned black. Ink black. You spun around trying to get a better look at yourself, only to trip in the heels, landing on your butt with a thud. You wore a grew skirt. Just a Grey skirt, and you were certain you felt a flower sitting in your hair.

You were a toon.

You had turned into Wendy.

(((( So sorry for the long break between chapters. I had promised to post this one sooner, and I didn't mean t let you all down. It's just that most these chapters follow the game, and so to do them I need YouTube, which has now been banned from my work, so I can't update this as often as I would like. However I'm going to try and finish chapter three as soon as possible!

Anyway, this chapter was short but important! I can't totally copy the game forever, you know. The idea of Henry/the reader turning into a toon was first thought up by Squiggly diggs, who is a freaking amazing cartoonist and singer, if you haven't already checked her out, please do!

I'll see you all next time! ))))


	24. Meet the Butcher gang

You walked through the hall at a snails pace. Everything hurt and you were melting.

melting.

You were certain you resembled that monstrous Bendy by now, and you had no idea how you were going to explain this to Henry.

Henry.

You needed to find Henry.

You continued to trudge along, hugging yourself, and it barely transferred into your mind when a Bendy cutout peeked at you from around a corner. You froze once you realized it had happened, staring in its direction and then glancing back over your corner at where you had come from. Nope, you were going back. However as you began to turn around the cutout clattered to the ground and Boris ran around the corner, picking you up and hugging you. It hurt a little, but you were so relieved to see him him that you hugged him back. "B-Boris, I'm so happy to see you..." "(Y/N)?" Henry turned the corner as well and froze, staring at you with wide eyes. Boris set you down gently and knelt down, gently rubbing your back. He seemed not to care if your ink got onto his glove. "...(Y/N)...?" Henry repeated, this time with disbelief. You nodded, feeling tears well in your eyes. "Bendy, he..he chased me! And his ink got everywhere and..a-a-and it got on me.." You managed to choke out. "It hurts so bad.." Henry knelt down know, pulling you into his arms and hugging you close. This, however, turned out to be a bad idea as the ink you were secreting got onto him, and just like it had for you, it burned. Both you and Henry pulled away from each other and the old man tried to get the clingy ink off, but it was too late. The damage was done. While the rest of his body was fine his arms had became...too like. Akin to something drawn from the old Popeye cartoons. You gasped and covered your mouth, tears streaming down your face. "Henry...oh my god...oh my god, I'm so sorry." "N-No...it's okay, (Y/N). It isn't your fault." Henry sighed, rubbing his arms and wincing, taking deep breaths. He then paused, as if remembering something, and then glanced at Boris. "Hey, show her that recording we found." Boris nodded in silence, giving your back one more rub before taking a recorder out of his seemingly endless pockets. Flipping it on you heard the voice of Susie Campbell, and she sounded upset.

 _"Everything feels like it's coming apart._

 _When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that..._

 _Allison._

 _Apparently, I didn't get the memo._

 _Apparently, Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle._

 _A part of me died when he said that._

 _Is this how that other girl felt? (Y/N), right?_

 _I always did feel a little bad for her._

 _There's gotta be a way to fix this!"_

Oh, wow...poor Susie. You wondered how long after you left this had happened.

Being replaced was a painful thing. You knew from experience. Damn that Joey Drew.

"Do you think she's...Alice?" Henry asked as Boris put the recording away. You lowered your head, thinking. "...No. No, i don't..think so?" You finally responded after a few seconds. "Alice's voice sounded...different. Nothing like Susie. At least, I think? I could be wrong.." Henry thought it over and nodded as well. "Either way, finding Alice is our best bet. Boris, can you give her that pipe? We may need to defend ourselves." Boris did as Henry asked, and you saw that the old man had a pipe of his own. You clutched your new weapon tightly in your hands, and without another word your little trio, two toons and a half, continued on your awful, awful adventure. Opening the door that was around the corner you found an ink splattered room full of more toys. Nothing important seemed to be inside, so you continued on, and found splintering hallways, a lever near one and more of those electrical wires on the floor, possibly leading to a second. Henry sighed. "Looks like to open this we'll need to pull two levers at once. I can get this one, (Y/N), can you get the other?" You felt uncomfortable going off on your own, but you nodded. "Y-yeah..yes, I can do it." Henry gave a gentle smile and you took off, following the wires. Luckily you didn't have to go far, and they led you to a dead end hallway. Taped to the wall was a poster for a group of characters you had never seen before. They were what looked like an old sailor, a spider, and a gentlemen. The poster said; **The Butcher Gang**. That certainly didn't seem appropriate for a children's cartoon. You ignored it, heading towards the lever, and that's when it happened. There was a horrific screech, and something, a monster, burst through the poster. It looked like an awful twisted version of the gentlemen, his mouth wide open in an unnatural way, his eyes warped. He held a wrench as well and begun to swing at you. You shrieked and dove out of the way, hitting him hard in the head with your own weapon. He attacked again, this time hitting you in the stomach. It hurt. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" You swung the wrench with all your might, nailing him in the head. he wheeled back and then fell to the ground, unmoving. Panting, you stared down at him for a moment then turned at the sound of footsteps. Boris had come, having heard your scream. You turned to face him and pointed at the now dead toon.

"DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT?!"

(( Last line brought to you by Squiggly Diggs in her blind LP of Ch 3. Go check it out!

Lookit, another chapter! i'm being productive! ))


	25. The demon's path

How long had it been since Bendy was even down here, in the hellish depths of the studio? He wasn't sure. This was where _she_ stayed, and Bendy found her too annoying to try and deal with. But it was where (Y/N) and Henry had run into, hiding away from the lil ol' dancing demon for...weeks maybe? Months? Bendy wasn't sure about that. What he was sure about was that he was getting tired of waiting, and tired of dealing with Alice.

It started like any other day/evening/whatever, Bendy was stalking the halls, looking for Henry and (Y/), taking his anger out on any idiotic ink monster that dared come his way, when suddenly he heard the elevator. That could only mean one thing.

Henry and (Y/N) had come out of hiding.

His forever smile widened slightly and he urged his form to liquefy, slowly seeping through the wooden floors, making his way down.

Down.

Down.

Down to the lower levels where Alice Angel was waiting. Where the projectionist and the Butcher gang and the lord and the devil knew what else. Down.

Of course it took him longer to get down there than it did those two, and when Bendy finally decided he had gone down far enough he was greeted to a voice that made his ink crawl and his rage trigger. A loud, booming, selfish voice.

 _"There's nothing wrong with dreaming._

 _Wishing for the impossible_

 _is just human nature._

 _That's how I got started._

 _Just a pencil and a dream!_

 _We all want everything without_

 _even having to lift a finger._

 _They say you just have to believe._

 _Belief can make you succeed._

 _Belief can make you rich._

 _Belief can make you powerful._

 _Why, with enough belief_

 _you can even cheat death itself!_

 _Now that_ is a beautiful,_

 _and positively silly idea."_

"Bastard!" Another voice cried out, and he could hear the recorder, it had to have been a recorder, being thrown. He knew this voice too, and his anger subsided in a flash. Something else was being thrown and Bendy found himself chuckling. Oh, his little Wendy, his little (Y/N) was so, so very amusing. **_"I'm glad to see you feel the same way."_**

He stood, emerging from the ink like Jesus Christ rising from his baptism. (Y/N) was waist deep in ink, her uniform ruined, her face smudged with ink and her hair damp, plastered to her forehead. Even still, Bendy thought she was the most beautiful person He had ever seen. He could tell the way her mouth twisted that she wanted to scream. It was such a cute expression. The dancing demon slowly made his way over to her. The woman barely reached his chest, she was so small. Laughter, soft and coarse, escaped from Bendy and he reached a hand out. (Y/N) could only stand there and shake. When Bendy's hand made contact with her cheek he was surprised at how soft and warm it was. With another chuckle he leaned down, his face getting closer and closer to hers, and he spoke again. **_"Wendy..."_**

Something came across (Y/N)'s face. Something that very clearly said NOPE.

(Y/N) jerked away from Bendy and dove for one of his cutouts, determination in her eyes. He found it admirable that she could still keep going like this. He also found it annoying and aggravating when she used the cut out to nail him in the face, ink flying between the two of them. Bendy couldn't help but lurch forward and let out an angry cry as (Y/N) ran for the hallway and nearly slammed into the door at the end of it. Without looking back she wrenched the door open and ran through.

 ** _"WENDY!"_**


	26. A date with an angel

"DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT?!"

Boris nodded his head slightly, though for a second you thought you saw a faint look of concern on his face. It was hard to tell, though, seeing as his facial expressions couldn't exactly change. Pressing your lips into a thin line you turned and went back to the lever, pulling it down to send electricity out to the door. Boris motioned to you and, still clutching the pipe, you hopped over the now deceased member of the butcher gang and followed him, rejoining Henry to go through the now opened door. Boris led the two of you into a hallway and down a set of stairs that led to the bathrooms, a few more work rooms, and lastly, the elevator. So, this was wear you were supposed to go? You glanced up at Henry, not wanting to admit out loud that you were scared. He reached out and gripped your shoulder with his popeye-escue toon hands and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze before stepping into the elevator first. Taking a deep breath you followed, and last was Boris. Henry barely had the chance to close the elevator behind you when Alice's voice came from...somewhere. Maybe speakers installed in the walls? You couldn't be sure...

"You're so interesting. So...different."

Her voice got under your skin, but the more she spoke the more you thought you were right. This didn't sound like Susie, not in the least. This had to be Allison, or someone else..

"I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Look's like you've got a date with an angel!"

At the last minute her voice changed, from the somewhat seductive voice she normally spoke with to the high pitched voice of, well, Alice Angel.

"Come to me now. level nine. Just follow the screams."

Oh, that did not make you feel any better. Not in the damn least. You found yourself scooting closer to Henry and holding onto his pants leg as he hit the button to take the three of you down to level nine. By now your ink had dried, and could not further toonify him with a touch. The elevator creaked as it lurched downward and began its descent further into what you could only describe as hell on earth. The ride was silent except for the sound of your and Henry's breathing. When the elevator finally came to a stop and the chain doors opened Alice spoke once again. "Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here." Still holding onto Henry you stepped out of the elevator. It looked like a sort of two area room with stairs leading both down below and back up to the higher floors. You took the stairs to your left and came to a stop when you found a recorder perched on a shelf. By now you were accustomed to these, and reached out to press play. You instantly recognized the gruff, almost growling voice of Thomas Conner, whom you had met only briefly before quitting.

 _"These blasted elevators..._

 _Sometimes they open...sometimes they don't..._

 _Sometimes they come...  
Sometimes they keep on going to hell and back. _

_I keep telling these people, if Mister Joey Drew_

 _keeps cutting corners like this,_

 _someone's sure to end up falling to their death._

 _And it ain't gonna be me._

 _I'm taking the stairs."_

You took a mental note to listen to Mr. Conner's advice. From now on, it was the stairs only, if you could help it.

Also, why the heck was everyone just..leaving these things around?

Glancing around you saw this giant door, and over it was a HUGE bust of Alice angel holding a scroll that read: She's quite a gal! You rolled your eyes and then blinked as Boris just...waltzed right up to it. You followed him silently and Henry trailed after you. The doors screeched open, and somehow it caused the ground to shake slightly. The minute the doors were open wide enough Boris literally _ran_ through them. "H-Hey, wait!" You called out before running in after him. Somehow becoming smaller had made you just a little faster, and while you wanted to catch up with the cartoon wolf, you also didn't want to leave the older Henry behind. You ran through a decently sized hallway and then entered a large, very large, room where Boris stood in front of...

Boris.

 _It was another Boris._

Like the one you had seen on the very first floor, this Boris was strapped to a metal table, his chest torn open. You nearly screamed and staggered back, eyes darting about the room. Almost all of it was flooded with ink, only a sort of bridge made of blanks to let you cross, and more Boris' littered the room. They weren't alone though. The members of the butcher gang were there too, victims of some sort of crazy experimentation. You felt your knees buckle and you pitched forward, about to collapse on the floor. Henry caught you and kept a grip on you as he began to pull you to the makeshift bridge. You tried pulling away, shaking your head frantically. Henry sighed and spoke through gritted teeth. "I don't want to do this either, (Y/N), but e don't have much of a choice." The minute you set foot on the bridge Alice spoke in her 'angel' voice. "Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than beautiful was left behind. I.." Her voice suddenly broke and sounded..gargled. Like Bendy's but different. It was as if two voices were speaking at once. "I had to do it. She made me."

There was a desk, and sitting atop it was an Alice Angel doll and another recorder. It was Henry who turned this one on, and you were greeted by the voice of Susie.

 _"Who would have thought?_

 _Me having lunch with Joey Drew!_

 _Apparently times are tougher than I thought._

 _For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check._

 _But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected._

 _Quite the charmer._

 _He even called me Alice._

 _I liked it."_

Your gut twisted in disgusted. Quite the charmer indeed. Joey Drew had tricked Susie, you, and everyone else around him. Your heart ached for Susie Campbell now, it truly did. Like you, she had just been another victim. You wished you could save you, but something deep down told you it was far too late. Either Alice killed her, or, she was Alice. Besides, what could you do when you couldn't even save yourself? You heaved a sigh and pressed onward, getting off the bridge as you reached the other side of the room and making our way through the doors, only to stop dead in your tracks.

The room was split in two, half of it behind glass, and there on the other side stood Alice Angel, using some sort of control booth to electrocute a butcher gang member strapped down. Your stomach lurched, you wanted to be sick. Henry stepped forward, putting something between you and this...this monster. She eyed him first, but when she saw you her expression filled with disdain. You suddenly felt as though you were in danger. More danger than you had been since you set foot in this god forsaken studio. She pulled a lever and the electrocution stopped. "Hm. Now comes the question...do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight. The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?" She giggled, then pointed accusingly at the nearly dead toon. "Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me. it could have pulled me back!" Something about this reminded you of what had happened only a short time earlier. The ink, burning your skin, melting your flesh. "Do you know what it's like?" Alice asked, though it sounded like a rhetoric question. "Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming...like..like fish in a bowl!" Her voice fluctuated between that of her toon persona and the horrific monster that stood before you. "The first time I was born in its' inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time, well...it made me an angel!" You stared at her wide eyed and the monster seemed to cower slightly. "I will not let the demon touch me again! I'm so close now, so...almost perfect." Shen then straightened and looked at you and Henry. "Yes, I will spar you. For now. Better yet..."

"I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensy weensy little favors for me first. Return to the lift my little errand runners. We have work to do!"

And now, the real fun begins~


	27. Off to a bad start

The shutters came crashing down, blocking Alice from view as she finished off the Butcher crew member, who died with blood curdling screams. You were frozen in place, unable to bring yourself to move until Henry gently grabbed your arm and began leading you out of the room, through the area with all the Boris corpses, and back outside the big Alice Angel door. which closed shut with a loud bang behind you. Alice's voice crackled through a loud speaker, making you cover your ears. Well, where you would have had your ears.

"My machine s are hungry. Bring me some spare parts!" She demanded, and as she did this strange device beside the door rotated open to reveal a wrench.

You glanced at Henry who sighed and took it. "We can find some parts in the gear boxes that hang on the walls." He said, walking away from the door. You hurried along after him. "Spare parts, really? Can't she do that herself, or is she too 'beautiful'?" You scoffed, making the old man chuckle slightly. "Who knows. All I do know is, if we do this for her she'll let us go." You entered the room with the stairs that led back to the elevator, and as you did Alice spoke again. For a moment you feared she had heard your snide remark, but instead she said, "There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths." Ugh, was she trying to be all poetic or something? As you thought this Henry opened a door at the top of the stairs, peeking inside before walking through as Alice continued her little...whatever. "But there is one rule we all know and respect down here." "You wouldn't know respect if it ripped that halo off your head." You grumbled, and much to your surprise Alice snapped back, "SILENCE!" You snapped your mouth shut. Alice could be heard huffing and making movement. You could practically imagine her smoothing out her hair or adjusting that thing she called a halo. You were certain that she used to be human once, and that maybe she had become this way against her will, much like you. Still, you couldn't find it in yourself to pity her. The woman had gone completely off the deep end. "Beware the ink demon."

You stopped in your tracks, your blood, if you still had any, running cold. You were so shaken that you didn't see an ink monster lurch from the ground and lunge at you, causing Henry to come to your aid. He pulled you back and swung at the thing, hitting it in the head and affectively killing it.

If those things could even die.

Henry pulled you along, around a corner and p a flight of stairs. You happened to glance at his arm.

"Stay out of the open for too long," Alice cackled, "And he will find you."

His arm. His giant cartoony arm. Despite everything that was going on, Henry was able to remain calm. Good old Henry. Yu had to follow his example. Gripping your own weapon you walked behind him, keeping a look out.

"For if you see him, you'd better hide. If you don't..."

Alice paused as you entered what looked like an employee lounge.

"I enjoyed our date. Now , let us begin our work."

Henry pushed open a door, fending off one ink monster as you took care of another. You hadn't seen Boris at all. Was he at the elevator? You hoped he was safe. Looking around you saw that you were in a large room with three smaller rooms inside? Or at least, that's how it looked, the walls in those rooms transparent so you could see inside. Speaking of walls, the one right next to the door had a Bendy cutout next to it, and written beside that in ink were the words:

 _'I don't want to work here anymore'_

and there was an inky handprint running down the wall, leaving long, almost claw like fingers. You swallowed and shook your head, turning your back to it. The air felt stiff, as if it hadn't moved in a long time. Stale. Thirty years was a long time. You noticed that there was more writing on the wall between the rooms and motioned for Henry to follow. Inside one of the rooms was what looked like an operating table, a Butcher gang member laying, unmoving. You stopped briefly to examine the wall. 

_HE WILL SET US FREE_

Had Sammy gotten down here at some point? That had been his schtick.

You turned left and saw a second Butcher gang member in the next room, roaming. Taking a deep breath you flung open the door and the toon immediately set upon you while three ink monsters lurched out of the inky puddles that riddled the floor. You grunted as you swung your wrench with all your might, striking him in the head. Once the room was clear of all threats you were disappointed to see no gear boxes inside. You and Henry did a sweep of the rest of the floor. Besides a giant statue of Bendy, which you were tempted to spit on, you found nothing. The two of you left this room and found another set of stairs leading to a higher level, than another and another. You must have gone up six or seven flights, seeing nothing but little miracle stations and minor ink monsters that died after one hit. Truly pathetic creatures. There were more stairs after that, but Henry noticed a door and pulled it open, walking into some strange room. The first thing that came to your mind was like...a little train station. There was a long hallway, which you imagined the tracks would be, which was flooded with ink. You didn't want to go through that, especially being as short as you were now, but you had to go with Henry. You trudged through the ink, using your wrench to tear down spiderwebs as you did, and froze when you reached the end. A giant window revealed another room, and inside was this...thing.

It was made of ink, with the body of a man but where it's head should have been there was a projector. It walked slowly across the room, and once it was out of sight Henry hurried through the door. You followed, and saw that the monster had taken an exit that was now blocked by shutters, and there were no boxes in the room. Dammit.

More flights of stairs, until you reached the very top. As you pulled open the door you almost screamed when you heard Alice speak.

"Have you met him? The ink demon? They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper."

You were so distracted by her talking you almost didn't see the monstrosity that was running towards you. A butcher gang member, a fishing pull where it's neck should be, it's head swinging from the line. It wore a belt buckle with the word LIAR imprinted on it. You did scream this time, and Alice laughed.

"I wouldn't be so loud if I were you, _Wendy_ , you never know what will draw him in."

 **Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.**

-

Uh oh. It looks like Alice knows who you 'are'.

And where are those damn boxes?!


	28. Quick note!

hey guys! This isn't dead! I have another chapter (or two) typed out, but no computer to upload it with, and shen I try to copy paste on my phone, it turns into gibberish! Hopefully you can expect a new chapter by the end of the week!

Stay out of the daylight!


	29. Alive

You were frozen in place, fear coursing through your little toon body.

 _Alice knew who you were._

Well, she knew what toon you'd been turned into. Whether or not she knew that you'd been Wendy's voice actor was still up for debate. Either way, you couldn't come up with a scenario where this was a good thing. Once Henry killed the member of the Butcher gang, he noticed a panel on the wall and opened it, pulling out the gear inside. Was that what Alice wanted? Henry took you by the arm and pulled you along, back up the stairs. "Ignore her, (Y/N)...one down, three more to go." You nodded and inhaled deeply, trying to calm your racing heart as you looked around, stepping cautiously into the room filled with clocks and plushies while Henry checked the panel on the wall. He grumbled as it was empty.

You walked through the shelves, clutching your pipe tightly. Ink was everywhere, and any monster, or Bendy, could just out at a moments notice. This happened as you opened another panel in the back, revealing a gear inside. You heard the groaning of an ink monster lurching out of the puddle closest towards you. You choked back a scream, remembering Alice's words, and spun around, swinging your weapon at the monster. This killed it, again assuming they could even die..or were even alive to begin with, and climbed the toy shelf and grabbed the gear, too high up for you to have reached on your own. "I-I've got it!" You called to Henry as he joined you in the back of the room. He gave a gentle smile and you beamed up at him, jumping down from the shelves. Just as the two of you started to leave the room, another member of the Butcher gang came through the door, running at you both. The one with its mouth sewn shut, but there was a second mouth on the top of its head, open and closing, like those chattering prank teeth. You wanted to get this over with quickly, trying to ignore how these new monsters had eyes. Had faces.

Were they like Bendy? Were they sentient?

You got an answer much sooner than you'd expected, and hoped, when you swung your pipe. The Butcher gang member stepped back, and you only managed to hit him in the mouth.

Tearing the stitches off.

He staggered back, almost as though surprised, and lifted his hands to his mouth, which now bled ink. The human looking eye fused to his head rose to look at you, then back down to his mouth.

"Y...u ...k th...m ...ff."

Oh Jesus trims your hedges christ. _HE TALKS._ He spoke much like Bendy, as though he was gargling water...or ink, and his words broke off, making him hard to understand, but he TALKED. "Wh-What?" You squeaked out, backing into Henry, who placed a protective hand on your shoulder. The gang member opened and closed his mouth, making strange noises as if testing his voice out, before repeating, "You...took...them...off.."

"Damn.." You heard Henry whisper in awe. You, however, were filled with horror. _Were all of them alive?_ Oh god..the Butcher looked at Henry, then at you, and said, "Pl...se...please don't hu..t...hurt me..I'm sorry.." Oh no, oh no, how were you supposed to deal with this?! "My name is E...d...r...Striker. Striker." "Erm...hello there...Striker." Henry said, awkwardness clear in his voice. "Can you tell us why you were attacking us?" "Are they all like you?" You blurted out, "Able to talk, I mean..." Striker pressed his large, bloody lips together and thought. "You're...you scared me. And I don't ...nk...think so. They don't a...t...act like me. Or..I don't act like them."

What a relief.

"There were a few o...her...others, like me, but I haven't seen them in a while..."

You thought back to that Butcher gang member you saw Alice electrocuting. God..Nope. The thought made your stomach lurch and you had to push it away.

Henry sighed. "Well...if you're more 'alive' than the others, you're welcome to come with us, but if you don't want to, then please stay out of our way." He then steered you around Striker. The toon didn't exactly come with you, but followed the two of you around like a curious child. You scrunched up your face and shook your head. You didn't want to think of him as a child. Another panel. Another gear. One more left. Turning the corner, there was the room flooded with ink, where you had found Joey's recording, and Bendy. Striker gripped your arm, stopping you. "W...We can't touch the ink. We'll be su...d..sucked back in..." Wait..Alice had mentioned something like that, hadn't she? Dammit...all you could do was wait as Henry checked ahead, but there were no panels in that direction.

At least Striker was, for some reason, helping you.

The three of you made your way up the many, many, many flights of stairs, and from the corner of your eye you spotted a panel near one of the Bendy statues. Telling Henry, he checked and there it was, the last gear. Alice's voice crackled through the room, making you jump. "Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me," then she paused before adding in an overly cheerful tone, "and try not to die on the way back."

Fine.

Bitch.

-— -— -— -— -— -— -— -— -—

So Striker is alive, and so am I! Surprised you, didn't I? sorry about the dead air. I moved a few times, got some new jobs, a kidney stone, i lost my laptop charger, and updating is hard as heck with my phone. I'll do my best to update again soon!


End file.
